The Other Child Who Lived
by Wyvrengirl
Summary: BACK UP AND RUNNING! Viper is Harry's Cousin, her parents killed just like his, upon her back the mark of the Dark Lord shows. Her magic is odd but strong through her viens. Her blood answers that of her mates. Time will tell whether their bond is true. Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/noises/

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, those belong to J.K. Rowling. I do however own Viper and her family. This whole story will be in Viper's POV unless I state so in the disclaimer. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it.

^^^^*******************************CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING*********************************^^^^

~Start~

10 years ago...

"Alan, we have to hide her! Voldemort can't get his hands on her, He just can't!" Cassandra, my mother yelled while picking me up.

"Mama?" I, had no idea why my parents where scarded asked," Wha' 'rong?"

"Nothing sweety, but we need you to be very quiet now, do you understand?" My father said putting me in the closet, and closing me right after both he and mother kiss my head and whisper under their breath.

As I sit there in the darkness I hear my parents yelling at someone to leave their home and then the ground shakes and it goes quiet. I still sit there not making a noise because I was terrified. Suddenly the door opens and a strange green light surrounds me, I feel my back beign ripped into and start crying when the ripping pain stops and a white sphere surrounds me. I look to see where the green light came from and see a man, who looked a little like a snake, glaring down at me. As I stare up at him a white light appears and the snake man leaves quickly, as a man with blue robes and a long beard walks over to me.

"Poor thing, I won't hurt you, my child, your safe." The man says picking me up and covering me bleeding back.

"Dumbledore, her back its.." A woman who entered with him state, " her back has the dark mark carved into it."

"She'll have a hard time when she gets older. Hope is still with her, she'll have a chance to do great things just as young Harry will. Now Voldemort made his most fatle mistake, trying to kill two loved children with great powers has now made him to weak to do anything." Dumbledore states standing holding me in his arms," You little one are the other child who lived."

~Present day~

"Viper Cuteria, it's nice to see you again, here to visit your godfather again?" The bartender in the Leaky Cauldron asked smiling at me.

"Nope, I'm here to pick up school supplies, I've been accepted into Hogwarts." I state pulling out my acceptance letter.

"Well, well, well. Your growing up fast, I remember when your godfather brought you here at the age of six years old. This little girl with an anaconda wrapped around her neck with these big ol' emerald eyes and hair as black as night staring at me innocently." He says messing my hair up," Do you need any help today? Or do you think you can get everything without a problem?"

"I should be able to get everything allright, thanks for offering to help though." I wave to him as I go into the back room and tap on the bricks to open the door to Diagon Alley.

The bricks start to move jittering abit from the over use of them for the past few days, with all the people going to Diagon Alley. As they open all the way a street filled with witches and wizards, and their children. Shops lining both sides of the street selling cloaks, cauldrons, pet, wands, brooms, and all sorts of other magical items. I breath in the smell of magic, and start my way to the cloak store to get my school outfit. I walk into Madam Malkin's robe shop and start to look at the different robes. I pick out a robe made of lighter material, something close to cotton, and a heavier wool robe for the winter. As I pick up my winter robe and woman with pale skin, and an air of suppieiourity about her walked over to me, and I recognized her as Mrs. Malfoy.

"Excuse me but where are your parents? Shouldn't they be picking out your...Viper! Oh I almost couldn't recognize you!" Mrs. Malfoy hugs me to her, "You've grown so much, come over here Lucius and Draco will be escatic about seeing you again."

"It's good to see you again, too. A year seems like a long time to be gone since I spent three years with you." I smile as she leads me over to a pale boy my height.

"Draco, look who's here, as well. Viper." Mrs. Malfoy pushes me in front of him.

"Hi. It's been awhile, huh." I smile at him as he stares at me.

"It's been a year that's not that long, but since you were placed with the Weasley's I can't blame you for thinking it's been a long time." He states as his mother walks off.

"well your still full of yourself, maybe a little to much for an eleven year old. But that's how you are so your forgiven." I smile, "Well,I still have alot of shopping to do, See you at Hogwarts, Draco."

"I don't need you to forgive me for anything!" Draco yells after me as I leave.

I burst out laughing causing multiply people to stare at me as if I'd grown an extra head. After I calm myself down, I head over to get my shopping done, and finished just as I spotted Hagrid,and a boy who'd I only seen in my photoablum. I try to get closer but they moved to fast for me to catch up to them. I sigh and gather all of my stuff and head to the train station. As I look for the platform I notice that a couple of kids ran right througa wall, and then disappeared, I look up and see the platform number 9. I decide to see where they went and ran at the wall afraid that I'd be knocked unconsious but I find myself looking a the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 3/4.

"Miss, I'll be taken your lugage back to the carrier car, please get on board and find a comartment that isn't full. Thank you." a man wearig a train uniform states taking my trolly from me.

"Of course, sir. Thank you as well." I say politly as I step on board and start heading looking into the different compartments," Full, Full, Full, ...Ron!"

"Viper, hey why don't you sit with me. Mum was worried you wouldn't make it on time." Ron says as he moves Scabbers so I could sit acrossed from him.

"Just made it. Lucky me, right." I say as I look and see the boy I had tried to catch up to in Diagon Alley staring at me, "Hello my name is Viper Cuteria. You must be Harry Potter."

"How'd you know who I was? I'm not that famous am I?"He asked shocked.

"Nope, your my cousin, we never formally met but your in my family album, so that makes you family."I state,"We're probably related on our fathers sides, since I'm a pureblood."

"My...my cousin.I didn't know I had any magical family left. Well it's nice to meet you, cousin." He says holding his hand out to shake.

" oh dear...brace yourself harry."Ron states right as I jump and hug Harry.

"We're family and family hugs family." I state as I let him go.

There was a knock on teh door of our comparment and a round-faced boy stood there looking tearful.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" He said.

We shook our heads no and he left still looking for his toad.

"Hey, wanna see a trick, I learned a spell to turn Scabbers yellow." Ron says pulling his wand out, "Here we go...

He was about to start the spell when the toadless boy and a girl wearing her new Hogwarts robes, came back and the girl asked,"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"we've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron said, but the girl stopped lisening.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

"Er- all right." Ron cleared his throat." Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

As he finished the spell scabbers got shocked and ran out of ron's hands and hid under the sit in the car.

"Ah, Too bad. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" The girl says.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"And I'm Viper Cuteria." We all say simple.

"Really you two are famous. The two children who survived You-know-who's attacks on them. Well one of you is famous. Harry your known by everyone in the wizidary world. Viper you only seem to be known to the higher ups, something about your control of magic. Anyway you better change into your robes, we're almost there." Hermione says quickly and then left taking Neville with her.

"Okay, that was interesting. But she has a point we'd beeter get into our robes. Hogwarts, can't wait to see what a great first year this will be." I state as we all pull our robes out.

"Yeah, Hogwarts here we come."Ron and Harry say at the same time.

WG: well that's it for the first chappie. I'll pump out the upcoming chappies .


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/noises/

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I've been really sick,and my school has been piling on the homework. Since I have a 4 day weekend(YEAH!) I've decided to try and get up as many chapters for my stories as I could.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, those belong to J.K. Rowling. I do however own Viper and her family. This whole story will be in Viper's POV unless I state so in the disclaimer. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it.

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Year 1 begins

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." A voice echoed through the train.

I look over and see Ron and Harry cram their pockets with the last of the sweets. We leave our compartment and join the crownd thonging the corridor.

The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door an out on to a tiny, dark platfor. I shivered and looked around for Harry and Ron but I couldn't spot them in the mass of kids. I get knocked down and someone stepped on my hand. Then just like I was knocked down two hands lifted me up quickly.

"Be more careful, Viper. Your way too clumsy to be a pure blood." Draco says as he grabs my books off the ground.

"Yeah, well you've fallen down plenty of times as I recall." I say as he hands me my books," Thank you for helping me though."

"Whatever, Crabbe! Goyle! Let's go." He states pushing his way through the crowd to get one of the first boats.

"Hey Viper." Crabbe says as I get between him and Goyle to get to the boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to the fleet of little boats siting in the water by the shore.

Draco, myself, Crabbe and Goyle all get into a boat with Draco in front and me behind him along with Goyle right next to me. Poor Crabbe got stuck at the back of the boat.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who to my amusement was by himself dwarfing the little boat,"Right then-FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. We were all silent, staring us at the great castle overhead. It toward over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to it.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reach the lake entrance.

Everyone but Crabbe ducked, and he got hit in the head by the ivy vines hanging down. He mutters a few curses and I giggle at him because he's red as a crab now. As we travel through a dark tunnel under the castle, we reach a kind of underground harbor, where we all clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles. We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

As the door swung open I saw Professor McGonagall. She had a very stern look on her face and I saw multiple kids pale at the site of her.

"The firs' years, Proffessor." informed Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

As she pulled the door wide the entrance hall was in full view. THe stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was to high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing us led to the upper floors. We followed McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. The older years could be heard from the doorway on the right. BUt Professor McGonagall showed us the stair case to the right doorway. We all crowded together, Draco, Me, and the others moved to the top of the staircase closer to the door.

"Welcome to Hagwarts," said Professor McGonagall," the sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Once she left the chamber eveyone started to chatter among themselves. I look over and see Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Draco, there's Harry." I whisper pointin to him," I sat with him on the train."

Draco looks over and smirks causing me to worry about what he was planning on doing.(Hey, someone has to worry about all the trouble he causes Harry.)

"So its true then," Draco draws everyones attention,"That Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

"Draco." I hiss out as everyone was now looking at us.

"This is Cabbe, and Goyle. You've already met Cuteria. And I'm Malfoy." He moves in front of Harry,"Draco Malfoy."

"heh." Ron laughs at Draco.

"You've got a problem? Let's see red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasley. My father told me all about you, all have red hair and more children than they can afford." He turned to Harry,"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

I look between Harry and Draco as he held his hand to Harry as a gesture of friendship.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." He says no taking Draco's hand.

Draco goes pink as Professor McGonagall returned and he made his way back to us. I touch his arm but he pulls away, sharply glaring at me.

"Come along, we are ready now." She said in a sharp voice.

We enterd the Great Hall and I was amazed by the ceiling, which appeared as the night sky. Yet again we were all bunched up in front of Professor McGonagall.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."She said," Abbott, Hannah!"

I was nudged aside weakly as a pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled up and put on the hat, which fell in her eyes. A moment's pause.

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.

As McGonagall kept calling students up the hat kept shouting 'hufflepuff'or 'ravenclaw'. There were a few 'slytherins' and gryffindors'. Draco staggered forward when his name was called and got the wish he's had since we were little. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed,"SLYTHERIN!"

I watched Draco, looking peased with himself, join Crabbe and Goyle. A I wait for my turn, I notice that there weren't many people left. 'Moon'...'Nott'...'Parkinson'...the 'Patil' twins, then 'Perks, Sally-Anne', and then,

"Potter, Harry!"

The hall grew quiet as Harry walked up and the Sorting Hat contemplated on where to place him. Slytherin was a suggestion the Hat made but it place Harry in Gryffindor. There were now 5 of us left to be sorted.'Thomas,Dean' was placed in Gryffindor.'Turpin,Lisa' went to the Ravenclaw table.

"Cuteria, Viper." McGonagall called out.

I step past Blaise and Ron and sit on the stool as McGonagall places the sorting hat on my head. For a moment it said nothing, but then...

"Hmm, another tough one, any preference on where you wish to be?" It asked me boardly.

"with friends would be nice." I whisper,"Don't tell anyone I said that."

"well then lets see, mother in Gryffindor, but the father was in Slytherin. Little bit of both in you but I'd have to place you in...SLYTHERIN!" the hat annonced.

I slip off the stoll and look at Snape and see him smile, only lightly but enough that I could see. I sit down next to Crabbe as Blaise get played in Slytherin, and Ron gets placed in Gryfindor.

"I have a few start of term notices to give you," Professor Dumbledore started," First years should note that the Dark Forest is strickly forbidden to all students. I have also been asked by Mr. Finch, that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. With that said let the feast begin."

WG: Well that's it for the second chappie.

DL: Finally you have been whining about not being able to get the chapters up for way too long for my liking.

NV: Oh come on we've all been busy with homework, and she has to put chapters up when she actually has free time which is...hardly ever. So give her a break.

WG: You guys do know other people do read these things right?

NV: Duh, this is normally a fun part of a story, where the author makes a fool of herself.

DL: Yeah, do something stupid! Come on you know you want to.

WG: I'm sorry for my friends. No matter what I try they will remain weird.(Starts walking away staring at the floor.)

DL: Hey watch out!

WG: (Walks into a pole and falls on the ground)Aww, man!

NV: Well we've got to go and make sure WG isn't suffering brain damage.

WG:(Swirlly eyed) LaterZ!


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/noises/

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, those belong to J.K. Rowling. I do however own Viper and her family. This whole story will be in Viper's POV unless I state so in the disclaimer. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it.

So Sorry!The last part of the school year was like prepareing for a hurricane. We cever had any freee time at school or at home. Senior year can be fun cause your almost out of High school, but it sucks with al the preparing for graduation and trying not to fail the last part of your classes. This summer hopefully I can find a job, get a car, and a laptop so I dont' have to wait for my big brother to get the stupid computer. Anyways here you go.

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

As Dumbledore finishes his speech the empty tables suddenly fill with food. All of the first years gasp in surprise, and then start getting food. I look to find something I like, and get some crab legs and potatoes.

"Viper, aren't you going to get more food than that?" Crabbe asked seeing my plate half as full as his, which is like two plates full on top of one.

"No, I'm fine." I say eating some potatoes as Draco moves down to us.

"Viper get more food, crab legs and potatoes is not a meal." He says getting a piece of chicken and eating it.

"I'm not that hungry." I say drinking some apple cider.

He looks at me and was about to say something else when the girl named Pansy Parkinson came down and pushed her way next to Draco and started flirting with him. I roll my eyes and finish eatin.

"Draco, oh you should have rode with me and the other purebloods instead of back with those tained bloods." Pansy says as she tries to move closer to him, as he backs away from her. (I HATE HER! no offense to anyone who likes her, just she reminds me of a girl at my school.)

"Maybe he wanted to sit where he wished to." I say watching as Crabbe gets another cupcake.

"Stay out of this half-class." She sneers at me.

"Half-class? What kind of insult is that? Does anyone know if it's supposed to do anything?" I say as Blaise laughs.

"You were born of two houses. Mother a Gryffindor, Father a Slytherin. Pathetic blood traitor is what I'd call him." Pansy says smirking at me.

"Well at least I don't have to depend on my families staus to get into Slytherin. Didn't I hear the hat tell you that Hufflepuff would be your best bet?" I say grabbing my cup to take another drink.

The cup is suddenly toshed to the floor and Pansy is standing up glaring at me. I simply retreive the cup and set it down on the table. Draco is glaring at Pansy ever so slightly, and she huffs then turns to go back to her friends.

"Oh, and Pansy." I call as she stops to listen, "Your name suits you very well."

She stomps the rest of the way, as Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all start laughing. I smile and laugh softly along with them. Draco smirks at all of us, and we go through the rest of the feast talking about what classes we have and finding out who we have them with. Dumbledore then stands as it comes to the end.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He tells us as the teachers look bored.

"Do we have to?" I whisper to Draco.

"Yeah, father said once somebody didn't sing along and they couldn't talk for a week." He whispers back as we all turn to Dumbledore.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," Said Dumbledor, "and off we go!"

Everyone sang to the words that were being sang by the upper years, and at the end everyone was finishing at different times, the seventh years finished first and us first years finished last. We all get up and I notice that we head down into the dungeons while the other classes go up into the towers.

"So we get put in the basement, while everyone else gets a great view? That sucks." I say as we reach the enterance.

"It's tradition." Draco says, "Now listen to the password."

"Password?" The Stone snake hisses to us.

"Vesperous Ancondous." The Perfect showing us around says, "Everyone in, I have better things to do then babysit the lot of you."

We walk in and he tells us girls are on one side and boys on the other. Then leaves as all of us find someplace to sit in the common room. Draco takes the couch and I sit on the arm as Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise sit of the couch.

"Well, I can see why he was made a perfect can't you?" I ask Draco.

"Bet he wishes he was half as cool as any of us." He says streching out, then looking around, "Not bad, could be worse."

"Yeah, like gryffindor colors." Blaise says gaging.

"Hey my cousin's in gryffindor, so watch it." I say glaring at him, "Besides don't we have our first class of the day with them."

"Transfiguration, yeah." Draco says then stands, "we had better go to bed, don't want that perfect coming back and feeling bad about himself."

I giggle and then head to the girls rooms, thankfully I didn't get a room with Pansy, instead I was with two other girls named Lib Flourence, and Stacy Gilgore. They were nice and I found that they weren't really mean like the other slytherin girls were. I made friends with them quickly and then it was off the dream land, or nightmare land in my case. No matter what I do I always dream of someone carving into my back.

~Next day~

"Potter and Weasley aren't here yet." Draco comments as we wait for them, "And the teacher is late to."

"No she's not. She's right there." I point to the cat on the desk.

Draco is about to comment on that when Harry and Ron both come running in looking relieved that they don't see Professor McGonagall. They are about to sit down when the cat jumps off the desk and she transfigures herself back to normal.

"That was bloody wicked." Ron says trying to get points.

"Thank you, maybe if I transfigure either you or into a pocket watch at least one of you will make it to class on time." She says then starts the lessons.

A few weeks had gone by and everyone had gotten used to the school, the slytherins and gryffindors where having flying lessons together. Draco still angry at Harry for refusing his friendship, glared at Harry. I gave up trying to fix that problem after Draco threatened to turn me into a frog if I did anything to hurt his image.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Madam Hooch barked at us, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

We all look down and see the broomsticks, mine looked more like a branch than a stick, it even had leaves on it. We all called to our brooms when Madam Hooch told us to. I noticed that Harry's, Mine, Draco's, and a few others brooms came right up with no problems. Poor Neville's didn't move at all, and Hermione's rolled over on the ground. Soon everyone was on their brooms and we were ready to take off.

Suddenly right before Madam Hooch's signal to take of Neville's broom shots straight up and after raising about twenty feet he falls off and plummits to the ground. Madam Hooch takes him to the Medical wing with a broken wrist and tells us to keep our feet on the ground. No sooner were they out of earshot when Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy." snapped Parvati Patil.

"Draco, it's not funny, Neville was hurt. What if that had been you, would you want someone to laugh?" I say looking at him.

"Oh, come on it's not like he knew how to fly. While I on the other hand can fly perfectly." He smirks then picks something up off of the ground," Maybe if he had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to not fall on his arm."

Draco holds up Neville's Remembrall, and smirks looking at it. I look towards Harry as he moves towards Draco. Hermione and I exchange glances, knowing that something was going to happen.

"Give that back, Malfoy." Harry says and everyone goes quiet.

"Why don't you come and get it Potter." Draco takes off into the air and hoovers there.

"Harry you can't do this you'll get into trouble." Hermione says as Harry mounts his broom, "Madam Hooch said to stay on the ground."

Harry looks at her then takes off and reachs Draco. They seem to talk and then Malfoy throws the Remembrall. Harry takes off after it and I shoot up and follow him reaching him quickly.

"Harry! Try to catch it before we attract any attention." I say to him as we get closer to the school's walls.

He manages to catch it and I halt at the same time. We both look at the remembrall and Harry tosses it to me and I catch it easily. I look at it and then nod my head that it was okay. I hand it to Harry and we go back to the clearing where everyone had gathered. We land and Harry gets praised for catching it, and I get surrounded asking where I learned to fly like that. We are getting swarmed and blocked in when we fell chills go down our spines.

"HARRY POTTER! VIPER CUTERIA!" Professor McGonagall walks up to us,"Please come with me."

We look at eachother and pale a bit, following her as Most of the Slytherins laugh, but Draco watches me worried. We stop at Professor Snapes room as McGonagall talks with him, then she takes Harry with her and leaves.

"I hear you and Potter chased after a Remembrall and then dived fifty-five feet down to the ground. That's something that only a few people can do." Snape walks up to me,"Come along then lets go get you on the Quidditch team."

"Really? But I thought that girls weren't aloud?" I say following him as we stop in the hoomroom.

"Yes, but it's my team so I can put you on it if I want to." He walks in then comes back out with the Syltherin Quidditch team leader," I have us a new team member, she'd be a good keeper or seeker."

"But she's a girl." The Captain says sneering at me.

"I may be a girl, but I can beat you in Quidditch any day." I say glaring at him.

"I say she's the seeker, but only because we have no one else to do it." He says turning to Snape,"Do I need to show anything or is she all set?"

"I know what to do, if that's what you mean." I whisper under my breath,"Toad face."

His face suddenly turns into that of a toads, and he doesn't even notice. Snape looks at me quickly then turns back to the boy.

"Now so that you don't miss anything in class I would suggest you go to class immediatly and talk to your teacher, tell them you had immortant business." He pushes him along then goes to me, "Don't do that again, you know that people shouldn't know you can just say what you want and your magic activates."

"Sorry Snape, I won't do it again." I says sheepishly.

"Good now, head along to your friends and then go to your next class." He walks past me back to the potions room to prepare for his second-year class.

I walk around and then see Hermione, Ron, and Harry stopped in front of the Quidditch trophy case. I walk over to them and see my dad and Harry's dad in their team photos'.

"Our dad's were something weren't they." I say as they all jump and look at me.

"Yeah, so what did Snape have to say to you?" Harry asked me as we start to walk away.

"I'm the new Seeker for Slytherin." I smile at him.

"WOW! No girl has ever been seeker for slytherin." Ron gasps at me.

"Well, it's about time I say the only girls on there are chasers and they suck." Hermione says, "Well we have to get to class. See you later Viper."

"Yep, and try to keep these two out of trouble, at least until I can join in." I smile at them then wave and turn to go.

She nods and we all seperate going to our next classes. I turn a corner and run straight into Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise.

"Owie." I say when I fall to the floor," Hey human roadblocks, try warning a person next time."

"What where you doing with Potter?" Draco says once I get up and blocks my way out.

"I was just talking. He's going to be the new seeker for Gryffindor, and I'm going to be the seeker for Slytherin, you know." I say confused.

"What is your relationship with Potter, is he one of your cousins friends or something more to you?" Draco grabs the upper part of my arms.

"Ow, Draco your hurting me." I try to pry his hands off, but he doesn't budge.

"Answer the question, Who Is He To You?" Draco says slowly in a dead serious voice.

"He's my cousin Draco. His father was my uncle. My father's brother, just as Serius Black is my uncle on my mother's side." I say still trying to get draco to let go, "Please Draco, it hurts."

He flinchs and lets me go and backs away a bit. He looks down at his hands then back at me as I lift my arm sleeve and see bruises forming on my arms.

"Viper, I'm..." He starts to say then stops, looking back at his hands.

"It's okay, you just lost it for a bit, these will heal in no time. Just promise me that you won't hurt me again." I look him straight in the eyes, "Promise me."

"I Promise." He says as I smile then take his and Blaise's hands and pull them to the Sytherin homeroom.

"Good, now who wants to get started on our potions papers." I say and they all groan loudly, and I laugh, others staring at one syltherin girl pulling two syltherin boys behind her with two more following like puppies.

WG: Well sorry it took so long to get this one out, again.

DL: At least you got it done.

WG: Yeah...NV is still in school so she won't be joining us today. It's so boring without her.

DL:Yep.

WG:...Well LaterZ!


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/noises/

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, those belong to J.K. Rowling. I do however own Viper and her family. This whole story will be in Viper's POV unless I state so in the disclaimer. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it.

Chapter 4: Wandering at night

"Man it's actually really boring when no one else is around. I thought I'd like but no it's too quiet, I wouldn't even mind if a bug was here if it made noise." I say laying across the homeroom couch, everyone else was either at dinner, or up in their rooms.

I had finished dinner early and had returned to the our house room to finish up my homework for the day. Transfiguration, and potions were papers to be written over a prject we were about to start so those I put aside. I had gotten up and had started up the stairs to go to my room when I heard someone come in.

"Wait till Potter goes to the trophy room and gets caught by Flich. That will serve him right. Might even get him expelled." Draco says to Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle as they sat on the couch.

"Won't Viper be pissed off at you if she finds out that you got her cousin expelled?" Blaise asked a little scared, "She can be dangerous when angered, just like a snake."

"She won't find out cause the only ones who know about this are us and potter and weasley." Draco says, "And if they tell her I'll find some way to make it up, she can't stay mad at me for long. Besides she's up in her room asleep and at Midnight she'll still be alseep so she won't hear anything if they make a racket."

They sit there for a while talking about all the hufflepuffs they cursed today, and then went up to their rooms, I slowly went up to my room got dressed to go warn Harry. It was twenty to Midnight when I left to get to the trophy room.

'Oh, so he thinks that I can't stay mad at him does he. If I can't warn Harry of his plan then he'll find out just how long I can stay mad at somebody.' I think going into the trophy room and looking for Harry.

It was only a few minutes later that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all came into the room. I move over to them slowly and tap Ron on the shoulder.

"Cripes!Viper don't do that." Ron says startled, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to warn you guys, Draco told Filch that you guys were going to be here, he set you up." I say looking at Harry, "He really can't forgive you for some reason. He really isn't all that bad, unless he hates you then your out of luck."

"I told you we'd get in trouble." Hermione says looking around as we all started to leave when we hear a noise.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." Filch's voice came around the corner.

"Shit. We have to get out of here." I look around and then follow Harry as he leaves the room.

We made it out just as Filch entered the room and we were making our way back to the main hall as quietly as possible. We almost free when Mrs. Norris suddenly appeared in front of us. Neville took off running as fast as he could in the opposite direction, and the rest of us looked for a place to hide. Ron ran towards a door and we tried to get in but it was locked. I couldn't use my magic just yet because Dumbledore had made me promise not to use my magic around the other students just yet. Luckily Hermione was thinking the same thing I was.

"Oh, move." She says pushing Ron out of the way, "Alohomora!"

We all ran into the room and closed the door just as Filch came to look down the hallway. We waited till we heard him leave then we all sighed in relief. I turned around and saw why this room had been locked. A huge three-headed dog was standing there looking at us and he looked mad.

"Um, Harry." I say quietly, "I think we should leave now."

"Huh? Why..."Harry started to say when they turned around and saw the dog too.

"I agree." Ron squeaks out.

We managed to run out of the room, and lock the door back upright as the dog lunged at us. I then ran to the main hall and stopped to catch our breath for a minute.

"Well guys I had better get back to the Slytherin house before anyone sees me. Let's talk about what happened tomorrow okay." I say and then we seperate to head to our houses.

I made it back and then up to my room, without anyone noticing I was gone. I silently get dressed for bed then fall alseep exaushed from all the running we did to not get caught.

"Draco is so dead in the morning." I mumble right as I fall asleep.

The next moring I woke up before everyone else did and waited down in the common room for Draco to come down. Most of the other first years had gone and left for breakfast and Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all saw me waiting an decised to see what was going to happen.

"What are you guys still here for, I would have thought you'd be the first ones too eat." Draco says coming down and he sees me, "Viper what's going on?"

"Why do you keep trying to get Harry expelled? Sure he said something that you didnt' agree with get on with your life and stop trying to mess his up." I snap at him quickly, "Last night I heard you guys talking about what you were planning, and I went to warn Harry, which nearly got me caught along with them."

"Why would you go to warn him!" Draco yells, "All that would happen is him either getting detention for the rest of the year or him being expelled. It's not like I sent him to be killed."

"He's my family, whether you like it or not. Family protects family, and I'll make sure he doesn't get expelled because of you even if I have to make dumbledore move me to the gryfindor house." I stand up and turn towards him, "Maybe when you decised to grow up and act a little more mature I'll consider forgiving you. But not right now, so get used to me sitting with Harry and them for meals and gatherings. I don't care what others say about me, but if anyone tries to take away the only family I have left I'll make them wish they've never been born. Understood?"

Draco glares at me and then walks past followed by Crabbe, and Goyle. Blaise stays behind as I calm down.

"You know he's going to be trying everything he can think of to get you to forgive him once he calms down. He won't leave you alone." Blaise says quietly as we leave to go to breakfast.

"He knows better than to come near me when I'm mad at him, last time he did I give him warts all over his arms and face." I say, "Well I'll go sit with Harry and them see you in class."

I make my way over ignoring the surprised looks and the glares coming from the gryfindor and slytherin tables.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione. Good Morning" I smile and sit next to them as I look up to Dumbledore.

He raises an eyebrow but nods his head and a plate appears in front of me. We sit and talk about what the dog could have been guarding and who would know how to get past it. A little time went by and Blaise turned out to be right Draco was trying very hard to get me to forgive, going as far as getting my favorite muggle candy for me. But he had yet to do the one thing that would get me to forgive him, apologize.

Halloween had come and we were all sitting down and talking about what our Halloweens are usually like and eating some food. Hermione had yet to show up and I found out that Ron called her a nightmare.

"Ronald Weasley!" I yell at him, "She's just try to tell you guys to be careful, ever think maybe she's never had a chance to make friends with the muggle children she grew up with because she coud do magic?"

Both Harry and Ron look even more embarrassed than they had before. I sigh and sit down just as Professor Quirrell Came running in yelling.

"Troll! In the dungeons, There's a troll in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know." He then fainted to the floor.

I stand up scared, and looked around at everyone. The others were yell, crying, and paniking running around everywhere. Dumbledore sent up several purple firecrackes and every one went quiet.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore rumbled.

I stayed with Harry and Ron because I couldn't get over to the Slytherin side. We had gotten out and were in the halls, when Harry stopped us.

"I've just thought, Hermione." He said when we looked at him confussed.

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll." I say and we all head towards the girl's bathroom.

We had nearly made to the bathrooms when we paused hearing the shuffling of gigantic feet. We looked down the hall and saw the troll walking towards the bathrooms slowly, dragging it's club behind it. Once it got out of sight we ran and entered the bathroom and froze to see it in there. Hermione screamed and crawled under the stalls trying to get away from it.

"We've got to distract it." Harry tells ron and me.

"Okay, you guys get ready to get Hermione out of there or take it down. I'm going to use my magic." I say closing my eyes then opening them back up to reveal pure black eyes, no whites iris's or puplis, just darkness, "Confuiso!"

The troll seems to wobble for a few minutes as Harry got Hermione out and over to the sinks when the troll turned around and it's club knocked me into the wall. My spell on it broke and it went back to trying to kill Hermione. Harry then jumped onto it's back and his wand got shovved up the trolls nose. Ron seeing that harry couldn't do much with his wand where it was got out his own and tried to think of a spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He lifted the club out of the trolls hands and dropped it on it's head.

Hermione got up and Harry helped me up as we walked over to it. Harry reached down and pulled his wand out of the trolls nose.

"Gross." I say as Harry cleans it off on the trolls pants.

"Troll boogers." Ron says gagging.

"Is it...dead?" Hermione looks at it closely.

"I don't think so, just knocked out." Harry says as we all move to leave, when the doors are flown open and the teachers come in.

"Well, I hope you four have an explanation for this." Professor McGonagall says looking at us.

"Well you see professor, we.." Harry starts to say as Hermione steps forward.

"They came looking for me. I had gone off looking for the troll, you see I thought that I could deal with it on my own. I had read about different ways to defeat them." Hermione looks at us, "If they hadn't come to find me, and stopped the troll. I would have been dead right now."

"Well Miss Granger, that's not something I'd have expected out of you, five points from gryffindor. Harry, Ron, Viper even though what you did was very stupid, you did it with good reason five points will be awarded to each of you." McGonagall says, "Now I think you should all return to your houses. We will take care of the rest."

We all left and after making sure Hermione was okay and convincing them that I was fine, I headed to the Slytherin house. I walk in and see that nobody is in the common room so I go over to the couch and was about to sit down.

"Viper." I hear a voice draw out, "Where did you go?"

I turn and see Draco standing in the stairway up to the boys rooms, and he walks over to me as I sit on the couch sighing.

"I was with Harry and them where else would I have been. Then we remembered Hermione was off on her own so we went to find her, ran into the troll, beat the troll, got found by the teachers scolded and set off to our rooms." I mumble tiredly, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be heading to my room, thank you very much."

I pushed my way past him and was already to the stairs when he touchs my arm. I turn and look at him, he had turned his face to the floor and wasn't looking at me.

"What is it?" I ask getting tired of him acting this way.

"I'm sorry." he says quietly, "I didn't know you were listening, and I had made sure to tell filch that some students where going to be out after midnight, not before. He shouldn't have been there when you guys were. And you nearly got into trouble, and so I'm sorry."

He still hasn't looked at me and I relised that he was embarassed to have to say that. I shake my head rolling my eyes and hug him, shocking him at first but then he hugs me tightly.

"Idiot, all you had to do was say that at the beginning and I wouldn't have been mad at you for this long. I'm really tired now so I'm going to bed. Good night Draco." I say after he lets me go, and I head up the stairs.

"Night." He turns and goes to the boys dorms.

I get up to my room and sink into the bed not even bothering to change clothes. I quickly fall asleep, into a deep sleep where even my nightmares can't haunt me.

WG: Here's the forth chapter. The next chapter will be fastforwarded a bit because...well I feel like fastforwarding a bit that's all.

DL: Great. Let's all hold hands and play ring around the rosie.(Get's his mouth ducktaped)

NV: No Sarcasm aloud.(Puts her ducktape away)

WG: O.O' okay not to self never get NV mad.

NV: ^.^ Yep!

DL: Mgh! (Help!)

WG: Well...I'm going to be going now Laterz! (Runs away quickly with DL Following)

NV: Why did they run away? o.o?


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/noises/

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, those belong to J.K. Rowling. I do however own Viper and her family. This whole story will be in Viper's POV unless I state so in the disclaimer. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it.

Chapter 5 ~ Quidditch

November came and the Quidditch season had begun, this Saturday would be my first match, and we were playing Gryffindor. My team mates were rough on me getting me prepared to avoid them when they were following the Quaffle. I had studied the rules of Quidditch with Harry to make sure my team mates had left nothing out. Turned out they left alot out, who would've guessed. Down at breakfast everyone was looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"Viper..." Draco starts to say.

"I know, I know, eat more than this." I mumble adding a waffle to my two eggs and sausage, "Seriously, why do you always do this? You act like a veela, you know that right?"

"What!" Draco hisses at me, "Don't be ridulous, that would have to mean that someone in my family was one of those sissy creatures. And then I'd have to deal with the whole find your mate and then fall deep in love with her stuff. If I was, luck would have it be that weasly girl or even the mud-blood. Yuck!"

I roll my eyes at him and finish my breakfast as I notice Professor Snape motion for me to come to the teachers table. I stand up and go over to see what he wants, kinda slow getting there people kept stopping me to talk.

"Yes Professor?" I ask one I get through the mass of bodies.

"Good luck today in the game. What out for your team mates, I don't think they'll look out for you as they would any other seeker." Snape says in his usual emotionless voice.

"Of course professor." I say smiling at him, "Anything else oh guardian?"

"No, now get back to you seat and don't refer to me as that again." He snaps at me.

I head back to my seat getting back faster than it took me to leave. I talk with Blaise and Draco about who I should avoid on both teams incase a fight breaks out, as it's been known to happen.

"Just keep your eyes out for the snitch, and keep an eye out for Potter, if he see's he'll be chasing it and that will give you a shot to get to it before him." Draco points out right before the game's about to start.

The Slytherin team doesn't say much just waits for us to be called out to the field. We get out there and I notice that Harry looks a bit nervous, and Fred and George walk by him laughing a bit.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for us, her broom in hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," She looks right at Flint, "Mount your brooms, please."

I get onto my father's old broom, made out of silver wood, he had made it himself. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and tossed the Quaffle way up into the sky. All of us took off after it. I flew higher than the others and stopped to keep an eye for the snitch, Harry went up higher than I did, probably to stay out of the way. The teams where fighting over the Quaffle, and Gryffindor had scored some points, a Bludger had nearly hit me but I dodge it and it ran into one of the other Slytherin's. One of our chaser's had the Quaffle and was close to scoring when I saw a flash of gold go past Pucey. I speed towards it and I notice Harry right on my tail, I could see the snitch and Harry was right next to me. WHAM! I stop and turn to see that Flint had blocked Harry's path, and not on accident from the smile on his face. I fly over to Harry as he steadies himself.

"You alright, Harry?" I ask not caring that my team mates where glaring at me.

"Yeah, your teams pretty rough aren't they. How come you haven't been hit by them? I know they knock their own players off their brooms I saw them do it just a few minutes ago." Harry asked.

"I know how to avoid them, that's what my training was, avoid them, find the snitch go after the snitch and win the game. Well, watch out carefully for them, and good luck." I fly off to see if I could find the snitch again.

I thought that I'd spotted it when I saw Harry's broom acting funny, I fly over to wood as the other gryffindors circle beneath him.

"What's going on?" I ask looking up at Harry.

"He's broom's acting funny, almost like someone's influencing it with Dark Magic." Wood says then looks at me, "Your Slytherin what do you care?"

"He's my cousin, and the only family I have left." I glare at him and he goes back to worrying about Harry.

I look around and notice that Hermione is heading towards Snape, but he was looking at Harry and chanting something. I watch his lips closely and notice that it's a protection spell (Come on what did everyone think he was doing?), I scan the crowd and notice that Professor Quirrell was looking at Harry to. A fire breaks out near Snape's feet and everyone in the teacher's section looks at him.

'Something's off here I can see magic around him but he's not chanting anything. What's he up to?' I see a flash of gold go past me and watch as Harry finally gets control of his broom and goes straight down.

"Harry!" I hear the twins yell and I watch as he shoves the snitch into his mouth as he heads for the ground.

He landed on the ground and the rest of the Gryffindor team lands as well, and he then coughed the snitch out of his mouth and into his hand.

"And Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor wins! 170 to 60." Jordan shouts excitedly as all of Gryffindor cheers loudly.

We land and I feel a chill go down my back as I look to see Flint and two of the other sixth years glaring at me. I quickly go to the changing rooms and get dressed in my normal robes, just as they come in.

"Cuteria, what was that? Worried about your little boyfriend?" Flint stands right in front of me as the other two block my escape routes, "You were supposed to get the snitch before him, and you would have if you hadn't stopped to see what had happened when I blocked his path."

"You need to be taught a lesson." The other sixth years say coming closer towards me, as I debate on using my magic.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I hear a voice call out, Flint and the others fell to the ground and I look up and see Professor McGonagall walk towards me, "Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine, you've got bloody good timing, I'll give you that. I was about to use my magic." I say stepping over them and leaving the room, "I'm not going to play another game with them if they try that again."

"Snape will be informed of this, now return to your house." McGonagall turns and goes back to wherever she came from.

I got back to the Slytherin house as all the others did, and everyone was upset we lost but none of them took it out on me like Flint did. I sigh and sit on the window seat as everyone goes to do homework, sleep or just talking with their friends. Draco spots me and comes over to notice I'm shaking slightly.

"Viper?" He comes closer and see's that I'm angry, "Everyone losses a game, nothing to get mad about. You can take it out on the next house we play."

"I'm not going to play anymore, not unless the team gets its act together." I say looking at him.

"The team's act is together, you're just new to it so you don't know how they work yet." He says defending them.

"Oh I know how they work. They do anything including hurting their teammates to win, and if they don't win they blame one person then corner them and beat them for it." I snap at him," They would have done that to me, if McGonagall hadn't stopped them."

"They wouldn't do that, it's against the code. Stop trying to pin your anger at the others, it should be towards the Gryffindors." He says then turns and leaves before I can say anything else.

The next few days I avoid him because he has taken to talking with Flint and the others. He had told me that they claim to trying to tell me that we'd win the next game when I lashed out at them. So I had moved back to the Gryffindor table, before I did something I'd regret.

Snape had asked me if I truly did not want to play with the team anymore. I told him that I couldn't handle having to worry about if my own teammates were going to hurt me or not. He found a new Seeker and I was placed on stand-by incase. I refused to go anywhere near Draco as it would mean having to deal with Flint and his gang. While avoiding him, Harry and I got closer talking about our childhoods. I told him that if he wanted that I could always show up at his house and scare the family. He said he'd keep the offer in mind. We were still trying to figure out what Fluffy was up to, and after confusing Hagrid again we got a name, Nicolas Flamel. Hermione said she would look into it and see what she could come up with.

I was walking back on the old path outside heading back to the Slytherin dorms when I felt someone behind me. I stop and wait to hear where they were. Turning around I bring my fist to hit them, but my wrist got caught. I look up and see Draco, looking kinda embarrassed.

"What do you want now, Draco?" I ask tiredly, after avoiding him for over a month, it takes alot out of a person.

"I'm sorry." He says quickly and looks right at me," I should have trusted you when you told me what they did."

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I asked them about it again and this time they told me that if McGonagall hadn't arrived they would have put you in the Med. Wing for a week." Draco spits the last part out angrily, "They won't be saying anything like that for a while now. They'll be in the Med. Wing for a few weeks."

"What did you do?" I look at him surprised by this.

"Just broke some of their bones for trying to turn me against my best friend." He smiles, "I really am sorry that I did that. Can you forgive me?"

"On one condition." He nods his head waiting for me to finish," You have to buy me whatever I want for Christmas."

He laughs as I start running of items that I might ask him for. We walk back to Slytherin as the first snowflakes start to fall. I smile and spin around catching some of the flakes on my tongue. Christmas was almost here and Hermione is close to finding out what we needed to know about Nicolas Flamel.


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/noises/

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, those belong to J.K. Rowling. I do however own Viper and her family. This whole story will be in Viper's POV unless I state so in the disclaimer. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it.

Chapter 6~Christmas, and Mates?

Christmas had finally arrived, Harry, Ron, George, Fred, and Percy were still here along with me. Draco had gone home for the vacation, but promised to get me my present. I told him he could pick out anything on the list I gave him so, I had no clue what he was going to get me.

I was heading to see the boys wearing the sweater the Mrs. Weasley made for me, with a viper stitched on it. I open the door and see Fred and George forcing Percy's sweater on him, Harry standing looking at the sweater that he got and Ron wearing his.

"Hi guys, merry Christmas!" I say smiling happily at all of them.

"Hey Viper, mom made you one again too." Ron says as I hug him.

"Yep like always." I turn to Harry and hold out a present for him, "Merry Christmas Harry."

Everyone stops and watches as Harry unwraps the present I got him. I smile as he pulls out the book that was in it.

"It has a history of alchemy so maybe…" I say trailing off as Harry hugs me after opening it and seeing the picture of his parents within it.

"Thank you. It's a great present." He smiles and looks at the picture closely.

All day we talked and messed with the presents that we got. I got a new potion set from Snape so I was making some new ones that I had been wanting to try out. I noticed that Harry had a cloak that he was keeping away from the twins. After they left I went over and looked at it more closely.

"An invisibility cloak. Wow Harry this is really cool." I say pulling it around me and sneaking up behind Ron, "BOO!"

"Ahhh!" Ron jumps and turns around to see me laughing at him as Harry take the cloak from me," Don't you have to get back to Slytherin."

"Nope, Snape is letting me stay here with you guys today." I smile and then yawn, "I'm going to go to bed now, Goodnight Harry, Ron."

"Night." I hear as I go up to the room that Snape says I can use.

During the night I hear someone walking around but I was tired so I just let it go and decided to figure out who it was tomorrow. The following day Harry didn't seem to be eating a lot so I wandered over to talk with him.

"Hey Harry is something wrong." I sit down as Ron looks at me.

"I...last night I used the Invisibility cloak to wander around the school and I found a mirror that showed me my mom and dad. Ron is going back with me today, do you want to come with us?" Harry asked as I get some food.

"Sure, it will be interesting to see this mirror." I smile and we talk about what we were going to do all day.

Later we made our way to the mirror using the cloak. Harry saw his parents but Ron saw himself doing great things during his stay at Hogwarts. They argued about why the mirror did that, and then turned to me.

"Why don't you look and see what you get." Harry says stepping away from the mirror.

I step forward slowly and look up into the mirror. I see back when I was a baby with my mother and father, then it skips and shows me my first timing living with the Weasley. Then it shows me the first time I met Draco, and I then see myself a few years from now in a Beauxbatons uniform walking into Hogwarts, and someone wrapping their arms around me. I step back quickly upon seeing platinum blonde hair.

"Well what did you see?" Ron asked me.

"My parents, I saw my parents." I whisper as Harry wraps an arm around my waist.

We left that room quickly and I returned to the Slytherin dorms as I thought about what the mirror showed me. I give up after a while and go up to my room and fall asleep, quickly. The next morning I feel two sets of eyes staring at me.

"Wakey Wakey, eggs and bacey." I roll over to see Lib and Stacey looking at me.

"What…" I growl sitting up.

"Someone wants to see you, should we let him in?" Lib says quietly.

"Sure." I get up and get dressed quickly, "Who is it anyway."

"Me." I turn around and see Draco smirking at me.

"Draco!" I hug him and step back, "So where's my present?"

"What present?" He looks around and then looks behind him, "I don't see any present."

"Draco." I whine as he laughs at me, and pulls out a wrapped box, "Yay!"

I take it and sit on my bed as Draco joins me, slowly opening it to find a bracelet, with frog beads and small magic beads.

"It's so pretty. Thank you Draco, I love it." I hug him and then notice something, "Draco did you grow while you were gone?"

"Yeah, a little, for some reason mother was thrilled about that." Draco shrugs and stands up, "See you during class, Viper."

I smile as he leaves and then I put the bracelet on. I sat with him at breakfast after talking with Harry and Ron for a bit. The three of us planned on meeting up with Hermione in the library after classes today. Classes go by without any trouble, well almost, Draco got Harry in trouble again. When we got to the library, Hermione told us what she had found out about Nicolas Flamel. He was an Alchemist, who invented away to live forever. It was a stone with and elixir within it, called the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry told us that is what Fluffy was probably guarding.

"See you guys later, and try not to get into any trouble tonight." I say as they go to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Who are you talking too?" I turn and see Draco walking over to me.

"Harry and them. We were studying and they walked me this far to the dorms." I tilt my head to the side," Why are you out at this time?"

"Coming to get you." He says and walks with me as we get back to the dorms, "Snape said he wanted to talk to you about something he found from your mother."

"Does he want to talk today or tomorrow?" I ask sitting on the couch next to him, and playing with the bracelet he gave me.

"He said that you could talk to him tomorrow after potions. I take it that you really like the bracelet." He grabs my wrist gently and looks at the bracelet.

"Yep, I really like. I promise never to take it off." I smile as he sets my wrist down, but not letting go of me, "Draco is something wrong?"

"You know how back when you had your first Quidditch match and you told me that I was acting like a veela." Draco looks at the ceiling.

"Yeah…" I say a little uncertain as to what he is saying.

"Turns out you were right. I am a veela, but father said that the blood wouldn't fully awaken until I am 14." He looks at me, "Father says that at that time I'll find my mate. Until then he said that I would be very protective of any female that I'm close to."

"So, your 14th birthday is when your mate will change to become more to your liking ehh. Wonder if she goes to Hogwarts." I say looking up.

"Mother told me something too. She said that I could find my mate now. Apparently her scent will automatically draw me to her, even if my blood isn't fully awake yet." He pauses for a moment.

"What are you saying? You know who she is now?" I stand up and look around, "Well go tell her, don't want her to be taken by some other guy."

"That's what I'm trying to do!" He snaps at me, and then calms himself down, "Sorry but the real reason I was out in the halls, was because I was following the scent, and it lead me too you. You smell like the rain, lilies, and the morning dew."

"I'm your….your mate?" I say quietly as he walks over to me, "And here I was interrupting you…haha."

He takes my wrist where the bracelet is and touches a few of the magic beads. The bracelet glows silver and a mark appears on the inside of my wrist. I look closely at the mark and it's a silver moon outline, with a phoenix feather.

"This is a temporary mark until I can make it permanent, it will keep other guys away from you." He says quietly, "I might become a bit more possessive in the coming years, right now though, the instincts haven't kicked in yet."

I nod my head as he kisses my forehead, and then leaves for his room. I make my way to my room and sit on my bed for a few minutes before I fall asleep, looking at the mark on my wrist, and smiling.

WG: Here we go, I'm planning a few more chapters for the first book, and then starting on Viper's own adventures in Beauxbatons. Thank you to TwilightLuva8 who gave me the idea of sending Viper there, your idea sounds really good and I will use it thank you again!


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/noises/

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, those belong to J.K. Rowling. I do however own Viper and her family. This whole story will be in Viper's POV unless I state so in the disclaimer. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it.

Chapter 7~ Dragon's and Detention~

"You guys find anything on Nicolas Flamel yet?" I ask shutting another book and adding it to our growing pile.

"Not yet, you?" Ron sighs laying his head on the table.

"Nope, Harry?" I look at him as he puts another book in the pile.

"Nothing at all." Harry looks at another book, "Maybe were looking at the wrong books."

"Harry there are no other books, and besides you already tried to look at the restricted section." I say glaring at him, "And almost got yourself caught."

"Sorry, didn't think Snape would be out at that time of night. Kinda suspiously actually." Harry says.

"Harry, Snape is my godfather, so I'd watch it if I were you." I snap at him, and close yet another book.

"Oh why didn't I remember sooner?" Hermione says walking over to us holding a big book (What it was Huge!), "I had you looking in the wrong section! I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading!"

"This is light?" Ron says looking at Harry and me.

"I think so." Getting glares from both of them, "hehe."

"Oh course! Here it is! 'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone.'" Hermione reads aloud as she looks through the book.

"The what?" Harry and Ron both say as I hit my head on the table.

"Seriously, don't you two know anything?" I sigh.

"Don't you two read?" She glares at them slightly before reading, "'The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal.'"

"Immortal!" Ron gasped.

"It means you'll never die." Hermione says without looking up from the book.

"I know what it means!" Ron shouts as I laugh at his red face.

"'The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday.' That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Sorcerer's Stone." Hermione stabs her finger at the book.

"So how do we get past Fluffy?" Ron says looking at the ceiling.

"Hagrid raised Fluffy since he has a pup. He knows everything about Cerberuses." I say absent mindedly.

"That's it! We have to go talk to Hagrid." Harry says, and we all go running to his home, "Hagrid!"

"Oh hello I don't wish to be rude but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." Hagrid opens his door slightly to talk to us.

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" All of us say at once, and Hagrid lets us in.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry says.

"Someone is trying to steal it, but I don't think it's Snape." I say glaring at Harry slightly.

"Snape? Blimy, you're still on about him, aren't you?" Hagrid looks at all of us.

"Hagrid! We know he's after the Stone, we just don't know why." Harry says.

"I don't think it's Snape!" I say again and Hagrid nods his head with me.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone. He's not about to steal it." Hagrid looks towards his fire, and I see a kettle.

"What?" Harry asked as I watch the kettle and see it start to shake a little.

"You heard right. Now come on I'm a bit preoccupied today." Hagrid tries to get us to leave.

"Wait a minute. 'One of the teachers'?" Harry says.

"Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments?" Hermione says thinking up different defenses.

"Right. Waste of bloody time if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, except me and Dumbledore." Hagrid pauses for a moment, "I shouldn't have told you that. I should not have told you that."

"Hagrid your kettles about to boil over." I say drawing the attention from Hagrid to the violently shaking kettle.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked as Hagrid pulls an egg out of the kettle.

"Oh, that? It's a…it's um…" Hagrid gets nervous.

"I know what that is! But Hagrid how did you get one?" Ron asked after looking at the egg closely.

"I won it off a stranger I met at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact." Hagrid trails off as the egg cracks.

"It's hatching!" I say watching as the little dragon burst out of the egg, "Hagrid that's a…"

"A dragon?" Hermione says.

"That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania." Ron says as I pet the babies back spikes.

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh bless him look he knows his mummy. Hello Norbert!" Hagrid says smiling lovingly at the little thing.

"Norbert?" Harry looks over at me and I just shrug looking at the dragon walking towards Hagrid.

"Gotta have a name don't he? Don't you Norbert?" Hagrid coos at him and scratches his chin causing Norbert to sneeze fire at Hagrid, "Woah! He'll have to be trained up a bit of course."

Hagrid puts the fire in his beard out as I gently pick the little dragon up and turn him to face me.

"Well he's not as bad as the ones Charlie told us about. Right Ron?" I say setting Norbert back on the table in front of Hagrid.

"I guess not." Ron says slowly.

"Who's that?" Hagrid asked and we turn and see Draco peeking in the window.

"Draco!" I shout and his eyes widen as he runs off.

"Malfoy." Harry says looking at Hagrid.

"Oh, dear." Hagrid looks at Norbert worried.

We all leave Hagrid's house and start towards the school. Trying to be quite so to not draw attention to ourselves.

"Think he told anyone." Ron asked quietly as Harry and I stop seeing Draco and McGonagall.

"I'd say yes." I say as Draco smirks at Harry, then flinches at the glare I gave him, as McGonagall lead us to her class room.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken." McGonagall passes her gaze over all of us.

"50!" Harry exclaims.

"Each. And to ensure that it doesn't happen again the five of you will receive detention." She states as Draco looks towards her shocked.

"Excuse me professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong but I thought you said the five of us?" Draco questions as I smile.

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join you classmates in detention." McGonagall clarifies as Flinch walks in and leads us away.

"Serves you right." I mumble not listening to Flinch talk.

"You guys know the rules no walk the school grounds at night. Could have been killed by werewolves or something." Draco says to me.

"Yeah, you just wanted to get Harry and them into trouble. I saw your eyes before you ran, you didn't know I was with them at all." I look at him and see him look at the ground, "Knew it."

"Oh, good God you're not still on about that bloody dragon now are you?" I hear Filch say and look up to see Hagrid look at us sadly.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania. To live in a colony." Hagrid says picking up a lantern.

"Well, that's good right, he'll be with his own kind." Hermione tries to console him.

"What if he doesn't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all." Hagrid says looking at us.

"There will be other babies for him to play with." I say smiling as I take Hagrids' hand.

"Oh, pull yourself together man. You're going into the Forest after all. Got to have you wits about you." Filch says and then walks away, "There's more than werewolves in those trees. You can be sure of that. Nighty-night."

"Right, let's go." Hagrid says then stops for a moment, "Oh, wait Snape gave you a different task than these ones Viper, your to report to him in his office."

"Oh, yippity skippity." I mumble, "Well have fun you guys."

I walk away hearing Ron mumble about what fun, and wander towards Snape's office. I look up and see the full moon overhead. My back starts to ache as I stop in front of the door to his office, and I flinch before walking in.

"You wanted to see me Snape?" I ask hiding the pain in my voice.

"Yes, since I wasn't able to talk to you after potions at any point since I received this letter, I figured I'd take your detention time to tell you what I found out." Snape looks at me, "Just a warning, if you or Draco get any more points taken away from Slytherin you'll be cleaning potions pots for a week."

"Affirmative." I say and flinch as the pain increases slightly, "What did you find out?"

"Well since your mother was not from England, I searched for her origins. Turns out she was French, and that she had planned for you to attend Beauxbatons, not Hogwarts." Snape pause, "So Dumbledore and I are giving you a choice, you can stay here at Hogwarts, or go to Beauxbatons. Dumbledore also wants you to know that if at any point you wish to come back from Beauxbatons that you are welcome to."

"Do I have to decide now?" I ask surprised by this news, and by the amount of pain my back is giving me.

"No, but you must know before the new school year starts." Snape notices I'm not leaning my back against the chair, "Viper, is your back hurting?"

"Yeah it started before I got to your door, and it won't go away. In fact it's getting worse." I gasp as a wave hits me, "Make it stop."

"Drink this." Snape hands me a violet potion, "Then we will take you to see Dumbledore and get him to look at your back."

I drink the potion and the pain disappears, and Snape leads me to Dumbledore's office. He has me sit in a chair and goes to get Dumbledore from the upper chambers.

"Hey Faux, who's a pretty bird." I say as the Phoenix lands in front of me on the desk.

"Your back is hurting, my dear?" Dumbledore walks towards me, "Let's take a look."

"Okay." I lift my shirt off and hold it in front of me as Dumbledore looks at my back "Is something wrong?"

"No my dear, Snape I want you to give her a potion that will ease the pain. It's just the scar reacting to some catalyst, there is nothing I can do." Dumbledore says as I put my shirt back on, "But Viper, should the pain become too great go to the Infirmary immediately and get Nurse to send for me."

"Yes sir, thank you." I say and Snape takes me back to the Slytherin dorms giving me a bag of the potions and telling me to come to him when I need more.

I walk in and see Draco sitting on the couch Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. He stands up when I come in.

"So what did Snape have you do? Scrub potions pots?" Draco asked as I roll my eyes.

"No but if either you or I get points taken from Slytherin again that's what we're going to do. He just told me that he found out where my mother was from, and that I have the choice of either continuing to go to Hogwarts or to transfer to Beauxbatons. Apparently I'm half-French." I sigh sitting on the couch as Crabbe stands up.

"Beauxbatons? You're not considering it, are you?" Draco asked looking at me hopefully.

"I haven't decided yet. I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted." I get up and kiss his cheek, "G'night."

"Viper, don't go to Beauxbatons." He says grabbing my wrist where his temporary mark is, "You shouldn't leave, what if something happens, and things start to change."

I know he's referring to his father's old occupation as a Death Eater. I turn towards him and smile lightly.

"Then I'll come back to Hogwarts. Seems Dumbledore was worried about that as well, so he gave me the gift of being able to transfer back to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons at any point in my schooling. Draco it's where my mother went to school. I want to learn more about her, but I have not made a decision to change schools yet." I say and start walking up to my room, "I'll make my decision before the new school year starts, and I'll send you an owl on my decision okay? Now go to sleep all of you."

I hear them all go to their dorms and close the doors. I sigh looking at a picture of my father, mother, and myself as a baby. I look so much like her, same black hair and pale skin, my face is shaped the same aswell. The one thing I have from my father are my emerald eyes.

"Night mum dad, sleep well." I whisper kissing the picture and then rolling over, slipping into sleep, as the moon fades behind the clouds.

WG: Okay, this chapter is up and I'll try to get the next one up sometime next week. Please Review, comments, suggestions, good, bad, confused. Anything just so I know that people are actually reading this story. Well, LaterZ!


	8. Chapter 8

WG: I present a new chapter! Enjoy...or not depends on you I guess.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/noises/

Disclaimer: I do not want to put one up anymore, just know this I OWN VIPER AND ANY OTHER OC'S! NOTHING ELSE!

Chapter 8~After Exams comes….FLUFFY!~

"I'd hear Hogwarts' final exams were frightful, but I found they're rather enjoyable." Hermione says smiling at us.

"Speak for yourself." Ron mumbles glaring at her.

"How do we know her?" I sigh laying my head on the library table. "Harry you okay?"

"My scar. It keeps burning." He says and I sit up and wait for the pain in my back to start up, but it doesn't.

"It's happened before." Hermione says.

"Not like this." He rubs the scar softly.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse?" Ron suggested.

"I think it's a warning. It mean' s dangers coming." He says.

"Or it's just reacting to something around here, a sort of catalyst." I say as we stand up.

"I don't think so. Ah! Oh, of course!" Harry suddenly takes off.

"What is it?" Hermione says once we catch up with him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in the pockets? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry says and we near Hagrid's house, "Hagrid, who gave you that dragon egg? What did he look like?"

"I dunno, I never saw his face. He kept his hood up." Hagrid said surprised by our appearance.

"Come on Hagrid there had to have been something about him that you remember." I say waving my hands about a bit.

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. And I told him, after Fluffy a dragon's gonna be no problem." Hagrid tells us after thinking for a moment.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry says after we look at each other.

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across three headed dogs even if you're in the trade? But I told him, I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him.' Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep." Hagrid says, " I shouldn't have told you that."

"Music!" I say and we all start to back away.

"Where are you going?" Hagrid calls after us as we run into the school.

"Snape knows how to get past Fluffy now!" Harry says as we move through the crowd.

"Harry, I still don't think it's Snape." I say and he looks at me.

"Then who else is it!" He snaps at me and we go to McGonagall's room, "We have to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!"

"Please!" Hermione and I both add.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore's not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London." McGonagall says looking up from her book.

"He's gone, but this is important! This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry says causing McGonagall to look at us sharply.

"How did you know..?" She starts.

"Someone's going to try to steal it!" Harry says quickly.

"I don't know how you three found out about the Stone but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to you assigned dormitories quietly." She says shooing us out of her room.

"Snape's going after it soon. He has to be." Harry says.

"And with Dumbledore gone.." Hermione whispers.

"Good afternoon." We all look up and see Snape looking at us, "Now, what would three young Gryffindors , such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this? And Viper why would you associate yourself with them?"

"We were…we were just.." Hermione starts.

"I was helping them with one of the potions assignment Professor. We had just finished and I was making sure that these losers didn't get lost." I say smirking.

"You ought to be careful. People might think you're.." Snape sees Harry glare at him, "up to something."

"…" I wait till he leaves and breath out, "Sorry about that guys."

"No problem. Good thinking." Harry says and we get to where we split up.

"Now what are we going to do?" Hermione says quietly not want to draw attention to us.

"We go down the trap door, tonight." Harry says no questions asked tone evident.

"I'll meet you guys here, there is no way you guys are going down there without me." I smile and then head down to the Slytherin dorm.

"Hey Viper, where have you been?" I look up as I enter and smile at Lib and Stacy.

"Just helping my cousin with something. What have you guys been up to?" I say and join them on the windowsill.

"Making a list of reason for you to stay at Hogwarts." Lib says and hands me a piece of paper.

"Guys, I told you I haven't decided yet." I sigh and take it, reading the list, "'No boys'? Okay so what if there aren't any boys there?"

"Well you won't be able to make Draco jealous." Stacy says.

"Why would I?" I say yawning.

"Yes, tell me why would she?" Lib and Stacy look at Draco behind them, as he pushes past them and sits next to me, "Well, we're waiting."

"Ummm…no reason it's just something I remember my mother saying, that she got my father by making him jealous." Lib squeaks out.

"I have no reason to make him jealous. Anyway I told you guys when I decide I'll tell you first." I say looking at the three of them, "Really I promise."

"Okay, we'll hold you to that." Stacy points at me, as she and Lib went to our room.

"Why did they have to find that letter anyway." Draco mumbles.

"Draco…" I whine.

"Sorry but I just don't like the idea of you going to another school. You do know that they have no breaks right?" He looks at me, "Once you go there you don't get to go home for vacations."

" I know…" I look out the window looking out over the lake's surface.

"If you went there you wouldn't be able to see any of us until you graduate or come back here." He draws my attention back to him, "And we won't be able to see you."

"We, don't you mean I." He looks at me exasperated, "Okay no more joking around, but Draco I want to know what it was like for my mother. What she had to go through at her school."

"Yes, but." He sighs, "If that's what you want then go for it, but as soon as you feel like you can't handle it anymore come back. Promise?"

"Promise." I say smiling and he stands up heading to his room, "Draco?"

"Hm?" He looks back at me.

"Sweet dreams." He smiles and I head to my room gathering my stuff for tonight's raid, "I've gotta help protect the stone even if it is from Snape."

WG: WHOA! A new chapter. Now this is not like the one I had planned originally but I can't remember everything. Now I was thinking of writing Viper with her own adventures but all I can think of is how if I went there the teachers would want to kill me, because I'd probably annoy them too much. So no adventures with Viper for now, till I can think of something really good. *sigh* Any ideas people?


	9. Chapter 9

okay so this story is going to be slow in being posted after I get the part from the first book finished, because I'm still trying to figure out if I just want to do a summary chapter of Viper's Beauxbatons's years or a couple chapters for each year that she went there. Also trying to decide if Harry and Viper will keep in touch by writing to eachother and telling eachother the adventures they have been having. I already know that Viper will write to Draco, and he to her, but they won't be much more just telling how things have been going without much detail.

It would be much appreciated to get some feedback on what you readers think I should do. REVIEW!

sincerely,

Wyvrengirl

Now let us get on with a new chapter shall we?

_Recap:_

"_We, don't you mean I." He looks at me exasperated, "Okay no more joking around, but Draco I want to know what it was like for my mother. What she had to go through at her school."_

"_Yes, but." He sighs, "If that's what you want then go for it, but as soon as you feel like you can't handle it anymore come back. Promise?"_

"_Promise." I say smiling and he stands up heading to his room, "Draco?"_

"_Hm?" He looks back at me._

"_Sweet dreams." He smiles and I head to my room gathering my stuff for tonight's raid, "I've gotta help protect the stone even if it is from Snape."_

Story:

"So, what are we going to tell the teachers if we get caught?" I whisper to Hermione.

"That we were kidnapped and they put a spell on us." She looks at Ron and Harry, "OW! You stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry." Ron says as we stop at the door.

"..." I shake my head as Hermione opens the door, "Hm, lovely music, gotta learn what it is."

"Wait a minute." Harry throws the cloak off of us, "He's snoring. Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp."

"Ugh! It's go horrible breath." Ron states.

"Why are you smelling it's breath?" I say looking at him.

"I wasn't." He mutters defensively.

"We have to move its paw." Harry says moving in front of hte paw.

"What?" Ron jumps back away from the dog's face.

"Come on!" Harry says.

"Stop being a baby Ron, he's asleep. The worst he can do is make you smell of dog breath for a few weeks." I push him closer to Fluffy.

"Okay, Push!" We all push against Fluffy's paw and it shifts, " I'll go first. Don't follow me unitl I give you a sign. If something bad happens get yourselves out!...Does it seem a bit quiet to you?"

"The harp, it stopped playin." Hermione says.

"Oh, that can't be good." I look to Ron.

"Ugh! Yuck!" Ron says as some drool falls on his shoulder and the looks up, "UGH!"

"Jump!" Harry says and we all jump down the trap door.

"oof." I say hitting something when we land, "what?"

"Woah!" I hear Ron, "Lucky this plant thing's here really! Woah!"

The plant starts shifting around us and I see it slither around Ron more than the rest of us. I see Hermione look around and I do the same.

"Stop moving, both of you!" Hermione says.

"Why just us, why not Viper too." Ron says still struggling.

"Because I'm not panicking." I say and hold myself still.

"This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax! If you don't it'll only kill you faster!" Hermione and I nod to eachother as we go completely still.

"Kill us faster?" Ron screams, " Oh, now I can relax!"

"..." I shake my head and soon both Hermione and I are on the ground below the plant.

"Hermione! Viper!" We hear Harry and Ron yell.

"Oh now what are we going to do!" I sigh and look up at the Snare.

"He's not listening, again." I say looking to Hermione who sighs too.

"Just Relax!" She shouts up to them.

"Hermione where are you? Is Viper there too?" Harry shouts.

"Do what I say! Trust me!" She shouts back.

"AH! Harry! Harry!" I hear Ron yell as Harry drops down near me.

"Are you okay?" Hermione says, as I help Harry up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He says and looks at me, "You okay?"

"Yeah." I say looking at the snare, "Why's he not here yet?"

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione says and we here ron screaming.

"Apparently not." Harry says and ron keeps screaming.

"We've go to do something!" I sigh as Hermione yells and ron is, yep you've guessed it, still screaming.

"What?" Harry says as I rub my forehead.

"I remember reading something in Herbology." Hermione paces, "But I can't remeber what."

"Hermione it's a snare!" I say, " What do all snare's hate!"

Hermione stops paceing then and looks at me smiling, " 'Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare it's deady fun; but...will sulk in the sun!' That's it! Devils Snare hates sunlight! Lumus Solem!"

I move as Ron falls from the Snare's grasp and help him stand up.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry comes over to us.

"Yeah. Lucky we didn't panic!" I push Ron away and go over to Hermione.

"Lucky Hermione and Viper pay attention in Herbology." Harry says looking around.

"Not that difficult, it's an easy class really." I say shrugging lightly as we head to the door.

"What is that?" Hermione say once we get close and a noise starts up.

"It sounds like wings." Harry says and we walk into the room.

"Wings yes, but what are those?" I say looking up.

"Curious, I've never seen birds like these." Hermione tries to look closer at them.

"They're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one on them fits that door." Harry says and goes towards the broom while Hermione and Ron head for the door, I look up at the keys.

"Alohomora!" Ron says then turns to Hermione when the door doesn't open, "Well, it was worth a try."

"There must be thousand of keys up there!" Hermione says looking around for the right key.

"It's gonna be a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle." Ron looked for the key as well while saying this.

"..." I spot the key the same time as Harry.

"I see it! The wone with the broken wing!" He says pointing to it, and stops before he gets on the brom.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione comes over to him.

He looks at the broom and up to the key, "It is too simple."

"Maybe, but there is always a chance it was made that way. You won't know until you try." I say placing my hand on his shoulder as Ron joins us.

"Oh, go on Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can!" Ron points at the key then looks at Harry again, "You're the youngest Seeker in a century!"

Harry gets on the broom and begins to take off as all the keys in the room suddenly turn from docile to hostile in a matter of seconds, I quickly put a barrier around Ron, Hermione and myself as some of the keys dived behind us and past, cutting my arm before the barrier was complete.

"This complicates things a bit!" Ron says as Harry gets attacked by the rouge keys, but he quickly catches the right key and turns the broom towards us as he keeps flying.

"Catch the key!" He shouts tossing it to us, and I grab it quickly giving it to Hermione and we all hurry through as Harry flies past us and slam the door shut hearing the other keys imbed themselves into the door.

"I've gotta learn that spell." I mutter and Hermione nods her head in agreement, then she looks around shivering slightly.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." She says as we walk out to see an open area.

"Wher are we? A graveyard?" Harry steps over a sword.

"Not like any graveyard I've seen...how many spells have we gone through?" I look at Hermione.

"Sprouts and Flitwicks, we still have Snape, Quirrell, McGonagall, and maybe Dumbledore's too." She turns to Ron when he gasped.

"This is no graveyard, it's a chessboard!" He shouts looking at the pieces.

Harry points beyond the enemy boardpieces, "There's the door!"

"Now what do we do?" Hermione says and Ron turns to all of us.

"It's obvious isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room." He looks at the board and nods his head, "All right, Harry, you take the empty bishop's square. Hermione you'll be the queen-side castle. Viper, you take the king-side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight."

"Oh, goody." I mumble and Harry nudges me to my position.

"What happens now?" I hear the faint fear in Hermione's voice, "You don't suppose this'll be like real wizard's chess do you, Ron?"

Ron swallows and looks at the pieces on our side, " You ther D-5"

We all watch silently as the piece moves across the board to be destoryed by one of the white pieces only a few seconds later.

"Yes, Hermione I think this is gonna be exactly like wizard's chess." He looks at us and then the game begins.

I watch and see that while Ron is taking out the white pieces more of the pieces on our side are being destroyed. The queen is a fierce opponent in this game, any piece that comes her way is destroyed horribly. Soon enough, it's down to Harry, Ron, Hermione, myself, and one more piece on ourside.

"Wait." I notice the queens position, "No."

"Wait a minute. " I look at Harry and notice he sees what I see, we both look at Ron.

"Right, Viper, Harry. Once I make my move the queen will take me. Then you Harry are free to check the king." Ron says looking at the queen, his complexion pale.

"No." Harry shakes is head, "Ron no!"

"Think of something else!" I shout and Hermione looks around at us.

"What is it?" She asked.

"He is going to sacrifice himself!" Harry shouts.

"No you can't! There must be another way!" She turns to Ron.

"Do you wanna stop Snape from getting that Stone or not? Harry, Viper, you two have to go on. I know it! Not me! Not Hermione! You!" Ron then turns and moves his piece to the queen, "Check."

"RON!" We shout as the queen destroys the piece and Ron falls to the ground among the rubble.

Hermione moves for him but Harry shouts at her, "No don't move! Don't forget we're still playing!"

"Then end it!" I shout at him and watch as he approaches the king.

"Checkmate!" He yells and as soon as the kings sword falls we are all running for Ron, "He'll be fine but we need to keep going, Hermione who will likely be next?"

"Snape."Hermione says and we move to the next room.

Entering the room flames appear in both doorways and the table holds seven bottles. I look at the purple flames behind us and the black in front and sigh.

"Can't anything be simple?" I shake my head, "Remind to never come down here again."

I follow them to the table and read the note along with Harry and Hermione

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find  
One among us seven will let you move ahead  
Another will transport the drinker back instead  
Two amoung our number hold only nettle wine  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore  
To help you in your choice, we give you these cludes four:  
First, However slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side  
Second, different are those who stand at either end  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend  
Third as you see clearly all are different size  
Neither dward nor giant holds death in their insides  
Fourth the second left and second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Hermione sighs and Harry, looks at her amazed as she smiles at us.

"This isn't magic, it's logic, a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever." She says.

I smile at Hermione and Harry looks at me curiously as well, "This is Brilliant."

"Brilliant as in we're stuck here, or Brilliant as in you two know what to do?" Harry says looking between us confused.

"No, we'll get out, the seven bottles are our clues: three are poison, two are wine, one will allow us to pass forward, and one to go back." She says looking at the bottles.

"And I know which are which." I say stepping forward and grabbing the smallest bottle, and the rounded bottle ( I'm switching the bottles, since both Viper and Harry have to go through), and hold the rounded bottle up, "This will get us through, though there is barely enough for two."

"You drink the other one then. " Harry says handing the smallest bottle to Hermione, and stops her before she speaks, " No, listen get back and get Ron. Then get out of here and to the owlery, and get a message to Dumbledore. Ron was right, We need to go on but you won't be going with us."

"It's safer if it's just us, we..." I pause, "We have faced this threat before, and we'll face it again."

Hermione stands up and gives both of us a hug, "You'll be okay, Harry, you're a great wizard. Viper your just as great a witch as he is a wizard. You really are."

"Not as good as you." Harry says.

"Me? Books, cleverness. There are more importand thing. Friendship and bravery." She looks at Harry and turns to me, "What I said at first aside, Cleverness and Pride are just as strong given the right person. Be careful both of you."

We watch as she drinks from the bottle, and shuddered.

"Hermione?" I say looking at her.

"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.

"No...but it's like ice." She says, and looks at us, " Good luck."

"GO!" Harry says, and we watch her walk throught the purple flames, "Well here goes nothing."

He drink out of the bottle, shivers, and hands it to me. I drink it in and feel ice run through my veins, but shake it off and we both walk through the fire and onto our next challenge. Entering the new room I hear a lock on the door behind me and turn trying to open the door.

"Looks like we have no way back from this room." I say quietly looking for our next test.

"Whose?" Harry says just as quietly.

"Quirrell's." I pause, "Harry I'll take this one, you need to find the stone, especially if you guys are right and it's Snape."

"But.." I glare at him.

"Snape practically raised me, there in no way I could go against him in a final battle, you can so just do it alright." I look around again, feeling something watching us, "Go to the door."

We make our way and I hear a noise I never wanted to hear, ever. As soon as Harry reached the door, I felt the iciness creep through my bones.

"Odd, where is the test? HEY!" Harry shouts as I push him out of the way as a shadow dashes past him.

"Stay close, I'm trying to find what ever it is that is trying to attack us." I say placeing a barrier around both of us while looking around the room, "This is Quirrell's test, he's the defense against the dark arts teacher, right? So what could it be that he has in this room."

"Could be a dark magic being, or a creature." Harry says watching me glance around the room with my eyes, "What is it?"

"Ice magic, quick movements, can hide in the shadows easily, but doesn't drain us. So it not one of _them_." I mutter and spot a pair of glowing eyes right above us, "Shit!"

I cast a flame spell at the eyes and gasp seeing the creatures form before it vanished into the shadows again. Quickly shaking off my shock I grab Harry's arm turning him towards me.

"Harry I'm going to fight this thing, but I need you to do something for me." I look to where the creature vanished, " Do Not Interfere."

"What?" Harry says and looks at me like I'm crazy, "We don't even know what that thing is!"

"I DO!" I shout at him and take a deep breath calming myself, "It's an ice wyvren and basilisk. It must be very old, because there have been no records of any basilisk being alive for years now."

"What are you going to do? Stun it or something?" He says taking in what I said.

"No..." I look at him, "It may have the basilisk's poison if so...nevermind, what I need you to do is close your eyes and don't open them, for any reason. Ice wyvren's aren't to fond of males, of any species, and the creature in here is definatly female considering she attacked you first. If you don't look at her she won't be able to freeze your blood."

"Okay." He says and closes his eyes before opening them, "You still haven't said what you are going to do."

"I'm going to kill her before she kills us. Now stay here and don't move till you feel the barrier fall got it?" I say and he nods closing his eye tightly again.

I take a deep breath and step out of the barrier and feel the room's temperature drop instantly. Watching the shadows I move to the center of the room listening for any sound to give her away.

"Come on, girl. Let's get this over with." I whisper and look around.

Suddenly I hear hissing and barely dodge as the snake/dragon strikes at me from above, landing on the ground as she descends to the floor. Deep ice blue scales cover her body, and her eyes glowing golden red. She snaps her head at me and I notice venom on her fangs.

"Crap, can't let her bite me, she's got some type of bloody poison." I mutter, and look to Harry, "But I have to get close enough to kill her so Harry can get the stone. Ah, Bloody hell!"

I look around, noticing that it has gone silent. 'Not good.' I think trying to locate the creature again before she can try to attack me, 'If the poison isn't as strong as a full Basilisk I could survive due to _that_ blood in my veins but, I really don't want to test it.' Hearing a scraping sound behind me I turn and see nothing there. Slowly walking backwards, I fail to notice the shadow move behind me.

"AGH!" I scream as she bits deep into my rib cage, her venom already burning in my body, "INCENDIO!"

The creature screams and lets go of me, running from the flames as I gasp my hands going to my bleeding side, the venom causing me to fall to me knees.

"VIPER!" I turn and see that Harry has not left the barrier but his eyes are open.

"Stay there Harry, I'll be fine." I say, trying to catch my breath and look to see that she has come out of hiding again.

I stand up and watch as she moves silently circling me as I try to remember a spell to help me out here, "Come on, there's got to be something."

She lunges at me and I quickly cast the only spell that I can think of, 'Snape is going to kill me for this.'

'SECTUMSEMPRA!' I shout in my mind and watch as the creature's body is shuddenly covered in fatal cuts and she starts to wriath on the floor, I take a step closer to her, 'sectumsempra.'

More cuts appear and the body slowly stops moving away and I watch as the life fades from the creatures eyes.

"It's over, good." I say and feel my body give out on me, collapsing to the floor.

"VIPER!" Harry runs over to me and kneels next to me, "What can I do?"

"Get the stone, I'll be fine once the teachers get here, I'm just tired." I sigh, the venom working it's way through my body, "So tired."

"No, don't sleep that wound isn't that bad, maybe I.." he starts but I look at him sighing again.

"sorry about this Harry, but I have to." I say and look at him, 'locomotor'

"Wha?" Harry says as I move him away from me and toss him through the open door and closing it behind him, "Viper!"

"GO! HARRY!" I shout and listen as I hear his footsteps get farther away, "I hope you got Dumbledore Hermione, I think I'm in trouble."

Everything starting to fade around me, right before I let the darkness take me I heard the sounds of running feet and faintly hear my name, but nothing clear as I faded into the darkness, all the pain leaving me, my last thought, 'Harry please be careful.'

A.A.N(another authors note): wow did not plan on it being this long but...here's the new chapter and one chapter to go in the Sorcerer's Stone. Remember REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10 End Year one

WOOT! Two chapters in one day! wow, the first book is done, took me awhile, sorry about that but life does what life does.(in my case it can be pretty busy)

Oh! There is a POLL on my PROFILE, ^.^ GO VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO WITH THIS STORY! Thank you.

So let's get moving!

Recap:

_Everything starting to fade around me, right before I let the darkness take me I heard the sounds of running feet and faintly hear my name, but nothing clear as I faded into the darkness, all the pain leaving me, my last thought, 'Harry please be careful.'_

Story:

"..." I start to sense the world around me again, slowly taking in what I smell and hear, "..."

"I think she's waking up now." I hear Madame Pomfrey say to someone.

"Viper?" I open my eyes and see Draco leaning over my bed looking at me worriedly.

"Hey." I smile at him and he sighs sitting in the chair by my bed as Dumbledore comes over to me, "Headmaster, Snape found me didn't he?"

"Yes, and he will want to have a chat with you once your up an about." Dumbledore looks at me sternly, "Taking on that trial was dangerous even for you my dear. But all of you came out safely, that's all we could hope for. Now rest and get better, Harry has yet to awaken but I know he is fine, so don't worry."

"Thank you Headmaster, and tell Snape I'll talk to him as soon as I can get away from here." I smile.

"Not for another day or so, young lady." I flinch hiding under my cover as Madame glares at me, "I'll let you stay for a few moments Malfoy, but then you will have to leave."

"Yes, ma'am." He says and waits until both she and Dumbledore leave the wing, "What were you thinking!"

"I had to help them, they are my friends." I say looking at him, "None of us knew what we would face down there but we knew we had to do something or..."

"Or what?" Draco looks at me angrily, "Well?"

"Someone would return and finish what he started when we were babies." I say and he pales a bit, "That's right if we had done nothing Harry and I would both be dead around now."

"..." Draco runs a hand through his hair, "Please just don't do something like that again, at least not without telling me. I nearly killed the mud-blood when I saw her come out with Snape and you bleeding."

"Then thank you for not killing her." I smile and sit up pulling him into a hug, and feel him relax a bit, "I will have to be very careful when we come of age, your veela blood is going to go nuts at full strength, with me always finding a way to get in trouble."

"I get the feeling, I won't be able to stop you even when my powers are fully awakened." He sits next to me on the bed, "I might just have to resort to tieing you to your bed so you can't do anything."

"I'd just ask Anda too slither through the ropes and set me free." I smile at him as Madame comes back, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll come and see you if you aren't out already." He says and leaves the wing, Madame shooing him through the door when he paused to say goodbye to Dumbledore who was coming back in.

"Headmaster?" I ask and he smiles at me then looks at Harry who seems to be waking up.

I get up out of the bed and move so that I can sit in the chair next to his bed, and watch as he opens his eyes and looks around and spots me first, "Hey, you're okay, Voldemort said you would die from the poison. I'm glad he was wrong."

"Oh, come on you've known me for a year now, something like that won't kill me. Besides we're all either has left, gotta stick together. Sorry to say your stuck with me now dear cousin." I grin goofily at him, as Dumbledore laughs.

"Good afternoon Harry." Headmaster looks at all the candy Harry got, and I notice I have just as many by my be, "Tokens from your admirers."

"Admirers?" Harry and I say looking at eachother then at him.

"What happend down in the dungeons between you and the Daeilisn, and you and Professor Quirrell, is a complete secret." he looks at us humor in his eyes, "So naturally the whole school knows. Ah, I see that your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs, just like with you Viper."

"What he ate my chocolate frogs!" I pout, " He owes me some now."

"Ron was here? Is he alright? What about Hermione?" Harry asked starting to get up out of bed, but I push him back down.

"Calm down Harry, neither of us is in any shape to go running to find them, I barely made it over here." I say tiredly.

"Fine. They're both just fine." Dumbledore says calmly to both of us.

"But, what happened to the Stone?" Harry asked.

"You found it?" I ask and he nods his head yes.

"Relax, dear boy. The Stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I have had a little chat and agreed it was best all around." Dumbledore looks among the candy again.

"But then Flamel, he'll die won't he?" Harry watches the headmaster.

"He has enough Elixir of Life to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die." Dumbledore nods to us.

"How is it I got the Stone sir? One minute I was there staring in the mirror and then the next..." Harry stops.

"The mirror, you mean the one we found early in the year?" I say looking between them and Dumbledore nods to me.

"Ah, you see only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me that is saying something." I laugh a bit at that statement.

"Does that mean with the Stone gon that is, that Voldemort can never come back?" Harry asked and I sit up straighter looking to Dumbledore hopeful, just like Harry.

"Ah, " He sighs looking at us sadly, "I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Harry do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to touch you?" Harry shakes his head, " It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, just as Viper's parents did, so Quirrell couldn't touch her either if he had tired. And that kind of act leaves a mark." Harry and I both reach for our scars, "No, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin."

"What is it?" Harry says as I poke at my arm gaining a laugh from Dumbledore.

"Love, Harry. Love." Smiling at us he picks up a bag of candy, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I was most unforunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavor one. Since then I'm afraid I've lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee." He slowly picks a bean out and eats it, "Alas! Earwax."

Harry and I both laugh as Dumbledore leaves and Madame comes in giving us our clothes saying we should be just fine if we don't strain ourselves. We both get dressed and start heading for the Great hall when we look up the stairs and see Hermione and Ron talking. I smile at them and Harry waves.

"Alright there Ron?" Harry asked.

"Alright, You?" He looks at both of us.

"Alright. Hermione?" Harry answers for both of us.

She smiles at both of us and nods her head, "Never better."

We all head into the Great hall and I wave to them as I go and join Draco at the Slytherin Table. He pushs some of the others out of the way so I can sit next to him as I come closer.

"Your out. That's good." Blaise says to me, and I smile.

"Madame said as long as I don't strain myself I'll be fine. So what's the score for the house cup?" I look at everyone and then to Draco.

"We're 4 bloody points behind Ravenclaw." He mumbles, and glares across the hall at the Ravenclaw table.

"Maybe something will change." I say smiling at him, and we all turn our attention to Dumbledore.

"Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place Slytherin with 422 points. And in first place with 426 points, Ravenclaw house."

The Ravenclaw table shouts triumpitly, and I hear everyone at our table mumbleing and cursing them. I smile at Dumbledore knowingly.

"Yes, yes, Well-done Ravenclaw. However recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award. To Miss. Hermione Granger,for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points. Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points. Third, to Miss. Viper Culteria, for cunning when facing a creature of dangerous cleverness. 50 points."

"We're in the lead!" I say and hug him as everyone at the table starts to cheer up, as the banners change to Slytherin.

"And fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House 60 points."

"This means there's a tie between us and Gryffindor." Blaise says looking at everyone, "Anyone else get extra points?"

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies. But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. " I smile knowing who he is talking about, "I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom. Assuming my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House cup!" Everyone cheers as the banners change from Slytherin to Gryffindor colors.

"YES!" I hear Hagrid shout and I start laughing, causing everyone else to join in.

"And a last minute announcement, we are proud to have this student with us and hope that whichever she should choose, she will do well in. Miss Culteria, have you made your desision?" McGonagall asked looking to me.

"Draco..." I look at him and he sighs.

"It's fine whatever you choose I'll be there for you." He says looking at me.

"I know you will." I kiss his cheek and I walk up to the teachers , "Yes Professor's I have made my choice."

"Ah." Dumbledore nods and stand up again, "We are honored to announce that Miss. Culteria will be attending Beauxbatons, after this year at Hogwarts."

I look at everyone and they all cheer for me and I see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lib, Stacy, Fred, George, Hagrid, Blaise, and Draco look a bit sad as I make my way back to the Slytherin table.

"Draco, I don't leave till fall, I'm gonna be staying with Snape this summer and you'll come see me, right?" I smile at his change in attitude at hearing that, he's instantly happier with my statement.

"Yeah." He says and everyone goes about eating our last meal of the year at Hogwarts.

I walk out of the school and look back at it, taking in the scene knowing I may not see it in awhile. Quickly I turn to catch Harry and the others before they leave, spotting them I make my way towards the front of the train.

"Harry!" I shout and pause in front of them, "Give me your addresses. I'll write you at your homes, and then at school when it starts up. I'm not gonna lose you guys, I'm going there to learn about my mom."

"OH!" Hermione says, "That's right, your half-french! I forgot about that from your record."

We exchange addresses and I say goodbye to them and run to catch Draco before he leaves without me.

"So, this summer will be the last we can see of eachother for awhile, huh?" He says as we get ready to board the train.

"Yeah, but don't worry." I smile at him and then look at Hogwarts, "I get the feeling I'm definatly going to be coming back here, when you need me most."

"Like when Pansy tries to throw herself at me?" He says and I laugh putting my arms around his neck hugging him.

"No, good luck there. But I'll be here before you know it, just you wait and see." I smile at him and we board the train, watching as we head away from our new home, I look at the pamplet on Beauxbatons, "I'll be back at Hogwarts, just as soon as I find out about mother."

A.N. Okay, this is NOT the end of the story but I'm gonna be waiting for my polls results before I continue on with it, sooooooooooo...VOTE!


	11. Letter 1: Summer

Dear Harry,

How's your summer going? I'm here at Malfoy Manor(Don't make that face...ha! You were weren't you!) with Draco and his mother. Mr. Malfoy seems to be away on business, though he should be back by the end of summer, probably right before I leave.

Hope your muggle cousin isn't causing you any problems, and if he is just know that while he may not care, that I do, and we have to stick together.

Got my acceptance letter to Buexbatons, though I'm excited about going there...I'm gonna miss all of you at Hogwarts. I'm a tomboy, and they are all...well not. I'm also got the uniform.

IT'S A FREAKING SKIRT!

Even at Hogwarts I could wear pants or shorts under the skirt, not there, it's an expelling offense.

I'm planning on taking some classes about Veela's, just for fun. They are remarkable, witches and wizards.

Please try not to get into any trouble while I'm not there. I'd feel left out, since chances of anything fun happening in Buexbatons is slim to none.

Also don't forget to write back, or getting Ron to(DON'T LET HIM SEND THE CRAZY OWL!PLEASE!)

Stay Safe.

With love,

Viper

P.S. At least try to stand Snape, he is my technical guardian after all. 


	12. Letter 2: Summer

Dear Ron,

Have you heard from Harry?

I've sent him a letter and have yet to get anything back. I'm worried.

By the way, will you please use a different owl to contact me. She nearly ran into a knife today, and I fear for her.

Don't worry, I'm fine here at the Manor. The Malfoy's won't let anything happen to me, remember my mother was a family friend.

Try not to chicken out while I'm gone, since I doubt you and Harry can keep out of trouble.

Your Friend,

Viper 


	13. Letter 3: Summer

Dear Hermione,

Did I send this correctly, or did you want it sent muggle mail?

Sorry, about taking so long to write to you, still getting used to the size of the manor, and were all the rooms are. I got lost going to my own room!

I will be taking courses on Veela's, and I would be glad to share what I know with you.

And I have a favor to ask, while I know you do not get along with Draco, keep an eye on him?

Reason for this is because he is a Veela, and I'm his mate.

Please Don't Tell Harry or Ron!

I know you will keep this a secret, it's important no one knows right now. He hasn't started to fully grow into his Veela blood, but you should know he may get a bit irated with you and the guys, since I won't be around, and you all will probably have more contact with me than he will.

I won't be able to contact him like I would you guys, since if Tromedlov finds out about us...well it wouldn't be good for either of us.

Take care of our boys, and keep up with your studies! Wouldn't want me to beat you out on grades would we?

Your Friend Forever,

Viper

P.S. Ginnie's heading to hogwarts next year right? Think you can keep her out of trouble too? It seems to run in the blood. 


	14. Letter 4: Summer

Dear Viper,

No, I've sent him letters too, I'm not sure if he just can't write us or if something is up.

Me, Fred and George plan on going to see him on his birthday, so I'll find out about what's going on then.

Sorry about her, but mum won't get another one, says we have no need too. Just try to keep all things dangerous away from all windows.

Worry? Who said I was worring about you being in the same house as the guy who seems to have made his life's goal to torture me?...I will try that's all I can say.

I Do Not Chicken out!

The great,

Ron 


	15. Letter 5: Summer

Dear Viper,

Oh, you can send them this way, it's much easier, not to mention faster as well.

I would suggest you make a map of the manor and always keep it with you incase you get lost again. If it's too big for a map, maybe just stay in the areas that you know.

Veela's, I was interested in those as well, I will do some studing on my own in case there is information you are not taught.

I must say that I can not seem to think of Draco as a Veela, he doesn't seem the type, but I will try my best to at least keep tabs on him. You know how he is with witches like me.

I promise not to tell Ron or Harry, but I do believe that you should inform them of this information.

I'm sorry you won't be able to write to him. Will you be able to have any contact with him at all?

Oh, there is no way you will beat me in studies, I plan on taking as many classes as possible. And yes I'll keep an eye on Ginny as well.

School starts soon, hope you do well at Beuxbatons.

Viper, please take care of yourself, and know that we will miss you at Hogwarts.

Your Friend Forever aswell,

Hermione 


	16. Letter 6: Summer

Dear Non-Chicken Ron,

Tell me as soon as you know. And when you guys go, DO NOT TAKE THE CAR!...what am I saying of course your going to take the car.

I have owl proofed all the rooms that I will be in, the servants thought I was going insane.

That's all I ask, especially since after this summer, I will be in Beuxbaton's year round, no breaks for that school.

Your friend,

Viper

P.S. I can only send one letter every six months at Beuxbatons, so I will send my letters to Harry, so you can all read it together.


	17. Letter 7: Summer

Dear Hermione,

Made a map...still got lost, option 2 works much better.

I'd love to know what you find out, particularly about there mates(since I will be one).

Thank you, I just want to know what he is up too. I will try to tell Harry and Ron, but...you know how they are.

No we won't have any contact at all. Only one letter every six months, that is the allowed at Beuxbatons.

Don't over work yourself, have some fun too.

In a week I will be off to Beuxbatons.

Your FF,

Viper 


	18. Letter 8: Year Two

Authors Note: Sorry this is a day late!

Dear Harry,

So, did you die over the summer or something? No, wait did Dudly try to eat you!? Ron said he and his brothers had a plan to get you, hope it didn't get you into to much trouble.

I'm not sure what I think of Beauxbatons yet, though I can say that it definatly different. You know how the ceiling in the main hall changes at Hogwarts? Well every room in the castle here changes to fit the occupants style. This place is huge, it's not a castle its a fricking PALACE! Seriously it's larger than Hogwarts! I'm definatly glad that there is a charm on the walls to keep students from getting lost or you'd probably never see me again.

Also, hoped to talk to some teachers about my mum, but I can safely say that at least 3 of them dislike or hate me. Not sure why.

Please don't do anything stupid this year, and be safe. I had better be getting to sleep, since classes start at 6 am tomorrow, and it's almost midnight here. Just wanted to write and let you know that a second letter will come at the end of term.

Your cousin and friend,

Viper


	19. Letter 9: Year Two

Re Review:

hptrump - Hi, There are only 3 more chapters that are short in length, I'm buying myself time to get a good amount of the larger chapters done. Don't worry the length will be increasing again.

the anon that keeps flaming me- Thank you for helping me cook my food, the flames really helped.

Now on to the story...err...letters! ^.^'

Dear Viper,

The school sounds absolutly amazing, do you think they'd let you take pictures or maybe draw it out? I know you are great at drawing, I'd love to know what it looks like inside and out. Oh, could you also see if the room changes on moods, or maybe if your interest change? That sounds very interesting and I might have to find the spell to use on my own room. Would be much easier than having to move everything out, repaint, then move what I want back in.

*I haven't really seen anything about Veela's or there mates in any of the books I've seen so far. Though schools just started here as well. Your letter was waiting for Harry. I hope you may learn something at your school, they are known for training female Veela's to control their powers, couldn't they teach mates as well? don't worry Ron and Harry can't see this writing, only us..or any other female who'd happen to get there hands on it.*

Ah, harry and Ron are saying I'm taking to much of the paper since they don't want to have to send to much and risk getting you in trouble on your first letter of the year. I'm really glad that you can get two letters, though still sad that they are only at the beginning and end of the year. Be Safe and Study! - Hermione

Okay, maybe Harry or I should start first on the next one...she took that only iand there's only that much written...weird? Anyway, Ginny got into Gryfindoor!...and I drove the car into the Whomping willow...don't hurt me! So mum sent a howler. I will never be more embarrassed in my life. Um, not sure what else to add...OH! Percy's a Perfect this year...great. Don't go making anymore teachers mad, they might not let you come back! - Ron

Hey, Sorry about not responding to your letters, let's just say something kept them from me. No Dugly didn't eat me...what books have you been reading to think that? Ron and me as he said drove into the Whomping willow, because we were late for the train and had to get to Hogwarts somehow. Thankfully we just had points deducted, no detention or anything. Though Snape did try to get us expelled. How ever did you manage to live with him? Oh, Ron's mum and dad wanted us to tell you hello, which it appears Ron forgot about.

Don't be too put out on not finding anything about your mum yet. It's just the start of the year, who knows what will happen between now and your next letter. Also like ron said, no more getting teachers angry, and maybe try to find out why those ones are already? Though they could just me like Snape to me. When I read the part about your room, Hermione nearly blew out Ron and My eardrums, then flew off to the library. Steampunk? Wouldn't have guessed that. Don't worry if your letters start sounding to much like a proper ladies Ron and Me will find the car and fly there to break you out.

Be sure to go to sleep early okay, you'll probably be needing it.

Your Cousin,

Harry


	20. Letter 10: Year Two

Dear Harry,

I'm definatly expecting details, no short letter this time from you guys, tell me everything. About books I read...you really don't want to know. Poor Whomping willow...and car. Why were you even late!? Oh, well that was back at the start of the year, so you don't need to explain that to me unless it plays into the rest of the year. Snape isn't a bad man, he just has had alot of stuff he has gone through and seen.

Well, how to tell my year. I've some friends but only one who I think I should mention by name, she is Fleur Delacour. She is an amazing witch, and she's been helping me find out stuff on my mother. You might not believe it but she thinks I might be related to her, through my mum's side but we're not sure.

My mum was a masterful witch at charms, working with animals, as well as top of her class in defense against the dark arts. She was amazing, the charms teacher went to school with her and has said that my mother had wanted to become a teacher. I think she would have been great at it, if she had gotten the chance. Those teachers who I had said didn't like me at the start of the year, I found that they were mum's friends and that they didn't quite like the fact that I had gone to Hogwarts first, instead of just coming here. They also apparently think it's not fair that my beautiful, smart mother died to keep little dull me alive. Can't please everybody I guess, though they have changed what they think a bit, they no longer just hate me, just a bit tense around me now.

I've not made any enemies of students at the school, in fact everyone gets along very well. We all want to do good in our studies and make our teachers proud of us. This summer I plan on taking an animal study course, about all the Winged horses. Our Headmistress actually breeds some, they are gorgeous. Though there are some other classes that I'd like to take, so I still might change to one of those. There is alot of different courses here that Hogwarts doesn't have, really specific classes for jobs or even just hobbies or interest.

Nothing really interesting has happened here, no adventures. Rather boring really, made me miss you guys alot. You, Ron, and Hermione had all better be doing okay, or I'll find a way to punish you guys.

Missing everyone,

Your Cousin,

Viper

*Hermione I won't be able to learn about Veela's until next summer, since the course isn't set up this year. Find anything?* 


	21. Letter 11: Year Two

opps figured something out forgot to edit to let you know who is who...sorry!  
_this is Hermione  
_**this is Ron_  
_**this is Harry

Viper,

Well, alot has happened this year. My aunt and uncle had locked me in my room and put bars on the window. As well as all your letters not arriving to me at all, thanks to a certain house elf, Doby. He was trying to protect me, in his own way. Well Ron and the twins came and broke me out after Doby had gotten me into even more trouble and he then disappeared afterwards. Ron took me to his home, and I got to meet up with all the Weasleys. I can also say that I am certain that I hate traveling by Floo, I ended up in the wrong place. Not sure if you look at any magazines or papers for the wizarding world, even if you do not sure if you'd see it. It being that when we were getting our books some, well I suppose he could be called famous, wizard was there have a book signing, name of Gilroy something or other. Anyway he had me take a picture with him and gave me audigraphed books, not that I wanted them, but Mrs. Weasley took them and we were leaving when we ran into Malfoy, _HE means Draco first then his father of course_, I was going to say that,** why are we telling her about him**, augh!

_*He's grown a bit also his eyes have gotten a bit of silver in them, no I haven't really gotten too much info on Veela's but what I have I can tell you that he's Veela is not awakened yet but it's starting to bleed out into his features now. Though he did look sad for a minute at not seeing you with us. I think he'd hoped you had come back. Almost feel sorry for him...Almost but not really. Sorry*_

Anyway the malfoy's were not there long and left, then we had gotten ready to go but Ron and Me were a bit late in getting there, and were locked out of the platform, we took the car hoping to get on the train but just ended up crashing into the Whomping willow at night. Flinch found us and took us to Snape, but Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbldor showed up and saved us from being expelled, though with quite a few points being taken away. The year started off pretty slow and normal, that wizard from the book store that I told you about, turns out he was our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. _Yeah, he was just great._ **No he wasn't.**_ It's called sarcasm._ Stop! Anyway he was a horrible teacher.

Well part way through the year, something strange happened. Mrs. Norris was found petrified, and a message was written on the wall next to her, saying that the chamber of secrets had been opend and the heir of Slytherin had returned. And to make matters worse, I was blamed for it because I had found the stupid cat. But Snape came to my defense saying that I was nearly in the wrong place at the wrong time, surprised me.

Also in defense class we later had a test duel, between me and Malfoy. He had summoned a snake and...I spoke with it. Everyone after that took to avoiding me and being very suspious of me. I'm not sure how but I'm a prsol-tongue, can you do that? Talk to snakes I mean, also neither of my parents could do that, nor could your father. It's strange and something I'd rather not think of. But Dumbledor said it might be linked to my scar, so maybe it's the same with you.

Anyway, a short while later a new first year and nearly Headless Nick were also found petrified, and again I was the one who found them. Needless to say I was again suspected of such and, this time however Mcgonagall took me to Dumbledor to sort out the situation. I saw the Phoenix that he has, Faux, he had just burst into flames when Dumbledor came back, I thought I had done something to it and quickly tried to explain, but he laughed me off. Told me that this is the life of a phoenix and faux came out of his ashes as a small baby. He told me that he knows I wasn't the one to do it and Hagrid came in saying I didn't do it, though he was talking about something else, not sure what. I figured that it would be a good idea to find out what Draco knew about this since he is the "Slytherin Prince"_*I have no idea how that happened but it did, also seems that every girl in Slytherin is now trying for his attention...sure hope your right about you being his mate or you'll be hurt when you come back and he's gone off with someone else*_ We used the Polygruise potion and Changed into Crabbe and Goyle, Hemione was going to go with us but there was a bit of a mix up in the hair department. _I became a cat, shut up ron!_ **What I didn't say anything!** Anyway Draco didn't know anything, so we were back to square one.

_*I believe I should tell you this just because the boys won't, during the year Draco became the new Seeker for Slytherin, yep, and once when Gryfindor was going to practice they also when to practice and Draco called me a ...well a mudblood. It was just after we had gotten your letter and he knew it. You were right he did get worse after finding out you wrote to us instead of him. Anyways ron had broken his wand earlier and tried to cast a spell on Draco to make him throw up toads or turn into a toad I'm not sure, lets just say when it back fired it wasn't pretty. Also during there match Harry got attacked by a rouge blunger and broke his arm. Though he caught the snitch so we won! Professor Lockheart tried to help but ended up making the bones in Harry's arm disappear. Well back to the boys*_

Stop taking the letter away, what are you doing anyways? _Nothing._ **Duh, she probably is looking it over for incorrect words.** We tried harder to find the answers and I found a journal, it belonged to someone named Tom riddle. He showed me what had happened the last time something like this occured at hogwarts. That Hagrid had been put into askaban for it, ron and me went to see hagrid but we didn't get to find out anything because Hagrid got taken away right after we arrived, and then Mr. Malfoy showed up as well and said that Dumbledor had to leave. Dumbledor and Hagrid both left but Hagrid told us to "follow the spiders". Ron was thrilled about that. **Don't tell her that!** Why not? _Could we please go on, we need to finish this before we all have to leave!_ Sorry. yeah sorry.

So we do follow the spiders and find the Father of all the spiders in the area, Hagrid had raised him and let him go when he was taken to aszkaban. He told us that it was another creature who had done everything not him or Hagrid. He then allowed his children to try and eat us, since we were not hagrid and he had no desire to stop them since we wondered into their nest freely. The car saved us, drove right to us and got us out of the forest and onto school grounds again, that was when we found out Hermione had been attacked. She had already figured out what had done this, but. _I was fully prepared for the chance that it might happen._** Yeah she got herself petrified.**

At that point we didn't really know what to do, and then something else happened. All the students were supposed to go to their common rooms, but Ron and me went to see what was going on. A student had been taken into the chamber. Yeah, Ginny. We had to get her, and Gilroy Lockheart said that he would go to save her and we figured we could help him.** Stupid git.**_ Ron!_ **What he is!** Guys please! When we got to his room he was packing and getting ready to run so, we kidnapped him and made him come with us. I found the way him in Mertils bathroom and we had gotten almost to the door when Lockheart tried to steal our memories and we found out he was a total fake all his fame was stolen from other wizards. **Sadly he took my wand which was broken and kept turning the spells on the caster. So when he tried to cast the memory charm it backfired and took his memory, but it also caused a cave in and Harry and I were seperated.** **When Lockheart woke up we just stayed there to wait for Harry, oh I did knock him back out though.**

I kept going, and found the chamber enterence which opened for me after I used prysol-tongue. Ginny was there and so was Tom Riddle, he was holding the diary and standing over her. She was cold but alive, barely. Tom riddle told me that as she died, he would gain new life, then he revealed his true identity. Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort, and he had manipulated Ginny through the journal to open the chamber and release the Baskilisk. But when she relised it she tried to get rid of it, apparently she was already to connected to it too not be taken to the chamber. He summoned the basklisk and sent it after me, Faux came and blinded it while dropping the sorting hat. Now all I really did was run around trying to get back to the main chamber, without the monster getting to me first. It was difficult but I managed to get back to Ginny, she was fading fast. And I still had the monster to deal with, thankfully the sorting hat helped me out. The sword of Gryfindor appeared, and after a fight I managed to kill the Basklisk, but I had gotten injured at the same time. Using the fang that I had been bitten with to destroy the journal since that is what was binding Riddle to Ginny. With the Journal destoried he disappeared, and Ginny started to revive but I was getting worse._ Oh goodness Harry your going to make her worried!_ I'm telling her this so she obvious knows I'm alive. Faux came back and healed my wound. There happy? _Very._ Faux also got all of us back out of the chamber including Lockheart. **Still think we should have left him.** _Ron!_

Everyone got heal by the Mandrake root that the Herbology class that we had replanting the seedlings to allow them to mature. Hagrid and Dumbledor both came back as well. So everything turned out alright.

Now to you,_ I want to do it!_ Fine Hermione! _Thank you._

_I'm glad you've made friends we were all worried you wouldn't be able to. Delacour? I've heard that name before, they are a noble family of witches and wizards in France. I'm glad to hear that you've found out about your mother! We all are! She sounds like a brillant witch, much like you are, I wish I could have met her. If she was like you she would definatly be a great teacher. We are also glad you are working on getting along with the teachers as well as having a fun time in your classes._

_I think it's better not to have adventures like us, wouldn't have to worry about constant threat of death or being expelled. We all miss you as well. Have a good summer, and have fun in whatever class you choose._ **Don't become to much of a Brainiac!** _Ron!_ Be safe!

Your Cousin and Friends,

Harry, Hermione, and Ron


End file.
